


Коллекционные вещицы Папы Хоука

by Andrew_Clean, Fotini, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Томми нравился сувенирный магазинчик, который открылся несколько месяцев назад. А еще ему нравились сварливые хозяева магазинчика, которые постоянно препирались друг с другом. Клинт и Фил такие придурки. Томми только удивлялся, каким образом между бейсбольными карточками и майками оказывались такие крутые вещи Мстителей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Papa Hawk's Collectibles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417056) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



Магазин был не особенно большим, но и не совсем маленьким. Он смотрелся довольно странно в заполненном хипстерами районе, которого, судя по всему, даже не коснулась всеобщая модернизация. Чаще всего магазинчик работал в установленные часы. Хотя минимум раз в неделю на дверях появлялись объявления. И некоторые из них были... интересными:

У нас кончился кофе, поэтому сегодня ничего не будет

У нас билеты кое-куда

Ярмарка

А однажды там оказалась такая табличка:

Спасаем мир. Если апокалипсис не случится, вернемся через три дня. 

Спустя четыре дня они открылись, из чего Томми сделал вывод, что в этот раз апокалипсис не случился.

Он любил этот магазин и заглядывал сюда, по меньшей мере, раз в неделю. А если бы ему перепадало побольше денег за случайные подработки у соседей, то он приходил бы еще чаще. Как и следовало ожидать от такого магазина, его владельцы тоже были со странностями.

Магазинчик был не настолько велик, чтобы в нем одновременно работало двое мужчин, но они почти все время были вместе. Открывал всегда тот, что постарше. Вначале Томми казалось странным, что мужчина в костюме торгует коллекционными бейсбольными карточками, но он быстро привык. В будние дни они открывались в 11:30, а по выходным в 10 утра. И так семь дней в неделю, если не появится очередное объявление.

В промежутке с часу до трех дня приходил другой парень, и они оставались вместе приблизительно до пяти. Затем один — как правило, тот, что носил свитер и джинсы — дожидался, пока парень в костюме не принесет им обед. В шесть они ели прямо за прилавком, а потом работали до закрытия — когда до восьми, а когда и до десяти. В общем, до тех пор, пока одному из них не станет скучно.

Томми узнал их имена только после пятого визита в магазин — Фил и Клинт. Для работы в сфере обслуживания эти двое были довольно мрачными и ворчливыми. Но Томми это даже нравилось. Впервые он зашел в магазин с друзьями, когда на витрине был выставлен кусочек настоящей брони Железного Человека, подписанный Тони Старком. Обломок явно не был подделкой, и всем стало очень интересно, откуда эти двое его взяли. Друзья Томми называли магазин отстойным, но сам Томми считал это место классным. Ведь в нем было столько потайных уголков, в которых всегда можно найти какое-нибудь сокровище. Если знать, где искать.

Там продавались не только бейсбольные мячи и футболки, но еще комиксы и старые фигурки героев. Эти удивительно точные копии хранились в запираемых шкафах, и Фил иногда позволял просто на них поглазеть. Томми никогда не выгоняли за то, что он всего лишь вздыхает над товаром. Более того, порой мужчины даже прекращали препираться между собой, чтобы рассказать ему, каково было жить в Нью-Йорке во времена расцвета Мстителей.

Крейг рассказывал, что однажды он был в одной комнате с Тором, и что его папа был большой шишкой и бла-бла-бла. Он бредил этой историей, начиная с четвертого класса.

У Клинта иногда случалось «ностальгическое настроение», как его называл Фил, и он рассказывал о том, как когда-то шел по улице и видел пролетающего мимо Железного Человека. Как в результате схватки Халка с инопланетянами или другими монстрами здания разваливались на куски. В итоге вмешивался Фил и начинал брюзжать о последствиях, о заторах на дороге и о том, что из-за этих Мстителей наверняка приходилось делать целую гору бумажной работы. Тогда Клинт кидал в него скомканным чеком.

— Почему же вы тогда здесь? — спросил их Томми. — Похоже, вы любите Нью-Йорк.

— Да, но здесь тоже хорошо, — ответил Клинт. — Открыть магазин в Нью-Йорке я себе позволить не могу, а быть владельцем магазина мне всегда хотелось.

Фил закатил глаза. 

— Потому что для учета у тебя есть я. Ты же спишь по полдня. Томми вот мог бы нас ограбить без труда, пока ты там храпишь. 

Фил улыбнулся, смягчая язвительность своих слов.

Клинт фыркнул.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я все вижу, даже когда сплю.

— Может быть, попробуешь тогда увидеть, как свести баланс в конце дня?

— Конечно. Эй, Томми, как думаешь, у меня получится рассчитать нулевые продажи? Ноль на ноль, а? 

Томми склонил голову и посмотрел на винтажные карточки.  
— Ээ... ноль, сэр.

— Боже, Томми, ну говорил же, зови меня Клинт. Если хочешь, называй сэром вот этого скучного зануду. Он старый и любит такого рода формальности.

— Какой ты бойкий в последнее время, — обронил Фил сухо. — Как колено сегодня?

— Вполне терпимо, чтобы встать на него и отсосать тебе, — отбрил его Клинт.

Фил впился в него взглядом.  
— Не при ребенке же!

— Мне уже 14, — сообщил Томми и поморщился. Он знал, что владельцы магазина старые геи. Просто у стариков же не бывает секса. Он перевернул страницу в каталоге. 

— Черт возьми, это же переиздание оригинальных карточек Капитана Америка 1952 года!

Фил ухмыльнулся и спросил с интересом:  
— Ну и что скажешь?

Томми улыбнулся Филу. Этот человек был фанатом Капитана Америки. 

— Все дело в краске. Красный тут того оттенка, который использован на оригинальных карточках 50-х годов — темного, а не яркого, как в комиксах более поздних переизданий. Но и не такой блеклый, как в оригинале. 

С тех пор, как он увидел часть брони Железного Человека, он забросил свою коллекцию спортивного барахла и всецело отдался собиранию супергеройских вещичек.

Он посмотрел на Фила.  
— Я могу дать вам тридцать баксов.

— Малыш, эта карточка стоит две сотни, — фыркнул Клинт.

— Это переиздание.

— Да, первое переиздание и в превосходном состоянии. — Клинт внезапно остановился. — Подожди, карточки же твоя стихия, почему я торгуюсь вместо тебя?

— Потому что ты знаешь, что я соглашусь продать ее ему за сотню.

— Как, черт возьми, мы получим прибыль, если ты за бесценок отдаешь товар оболтусу, который потеряет его через неделю?

— Нам не прибыль нужна, а хотя бы работа не в убыток, — возразил Фил. — Что лучше, продать карточку какому-нибудь мудаку в Интернете или Томми?

Клинт показал ему средний палец и вернулся к чтению Зеленой Стрелы, бормоча под нос, что он, типа, не настолько шикарно смотрелся с луком.

— У меня нет таких денег, — сказал Томми. Цена была отличной, но он смог бы собрать эту сумму в лучшем случае через месяц, а то и через два. Зимой подработок становилось меньше. За работу лопатой можно заработать неплохо, но летом все равно было больше вариантов. 

— Мы с Клинтом скоро начнем инвентаризацию, и помощь бы нам не помешала. К тому же, я хочу обновить витрины, и...

Томми усмехнулся.  
— И вы будете придумывать мне все новые и новые задания, пока я не отработаю недостающие деньги? 

— Раньше ты действовал более тонко, Фил, — заметил Клинт из-за комикса.

— Ты тоже был хитрее. Мы все меняемся с возрастом, — Фил посмотрел на Томми. — По рукам?

Томми взглянул на Клинта, который делал вид, что происходящее его не интересует. Этим двоим явно было немного одиноко, Томми это понимал. Не похоже было, чтобы сюда приходило много людей. А жаль, эти два старика были классными.

— Конечно, по рукам.

Томми стал проводить в магазине много времени, даже домашнюю работу делал там. Больше ничего особенного с ним и не происходило. Он был «проблемным» ребенком, как называл его школьный психолог. Сам Томми считал это забавным, ведь он никогда не создавал никому проблем. Ему просто нравилась тишина. У него были, можно сказать, почти друзья, которые были в курсе, если он пропускал школу. В остальном же все о нем просто забывали.

Но Фил и Клинт всегда его замечали, даже принесли ему стул, чтобы удобно было сидеть за прилавком и писать. Он слушал их препирательства обо всем: от начинки для пиццы до выяснения, кто виноват в том, какой получилась их пятая годовщина.

— Сколько времени вы вместе? — спросил их как-то Томми. 

Наступал день Валентина, и в школе буквально все превратились в идиотов, только и болтающих о волшебстве настоящей любви и прочей сопливой дребедени. Томми полагал, что настоящая любовь больше похожа на отношения Фила и Клинта — споры о том, кому выносить мусор, или что круче: «Властелин колец» или «Звездные войны» и все остальное ворчание, даже когда Фил массировал больные пальцы Клинта, а Клинт приносил Филу чай вместо кофе по настоянию врача. 

— Зависит от того, кого ты спрашиваешь, — произнес после минутного молчания Клинт. — Я говорю, что двенадцать, Фил говорит, что восемнадцать, наша лучшая подруга Наташа говорит... черт, Фил, а она сколько насчитала?

— Двадцать три, — ответил Фил, открывая посылку.

— Она не учитывает Каир, — возразил Клинт.

— Нет, она считает со времен Шотландии.

— Ха, — Клинт кивнул. — Лох-несское чудовище классное, нам стоит его навестить.

— Мы уже обсуждали наш отпуск, — Фил тем временем снял упаковку и вскрикнул. Томми притворился, что не заметил, как Клинт быстро сунул руку под прилавок. — Он прислал! Боже мой, Клинт, он прислал его!

— Прислал что, милый? — Клинт подошел и положил руку на спину Филу. — Ох ты ж мать твою, эта штука не пойдет на витрину! 

— Но это же так круто!

— Это — волосы, — простонал Клинт.

— Это не просто волосы... это хвостик Зимнего солдата! — Фил поднял свидетельство и подписанную фотографию. — Приблизительно 2018 год, Клинт. Он тогда в первый раз обрезал волосы, когда присоединился к Мстителям. 

— Я знаю, когда он присоединился к чертовым Мстителям, Фил, — Клинт закатил глаза. — Унылый ублюдок с готической подводкой для ресниц. 

— Зимний солдат классный, — запротестовал Томми. — Ну, то есть, он же герой войны, его пытали и изувечили нехорошие парни. Столько всего плохого с ним случилось, а он снова стал героем и начал сражаться вместе со своим лучшим другом, спасать мир. Почему вы это не понимаете? 

— Клинт ворчит, потому что у Баки мордашка смазливее, чем у него, — заметил Фил. — Я выставлю это на витрине.

— Да кто купит волосы, Фил? Кто? — вскричал Клинт. — И сколько ты заплатил за это?

— Ха. Ничего. Их нашли в старом... — Фил резко посмотрел на Томми и замолчал. — Это была хорошая сделка, — закончил Фил.

Томми решил сходить за веником. Он всегда подозревал, что они добывали все эти офигенные штуковины Мстителей нелегально, и вот теперь у него было доказательство. Но он же любил этих стариков, так что никакого желания возмущаться у него не возникало.

На следующей неделе Томми пришел в обычное время. 

— Эй, Клинт, хочешь я... — он остановился, потому что перед ним оказался явно не Клинт.

Она была на вид того же возраста, что и Клинт, только волосы ее волосы оказались весьма... ярко красными. 

— Вы их покрасили «Кул эйдом», что ли? — вырвалось у Томми.

Вместо ответа она так на него посмотрела, что Томми испугался за свою жизнь.

— Клинт предупреждал, что ты забавный, — произнесла она низким голосом. — Они будут заняты некоторое время. Я вместо них.

— Обычно они вывешивали одно из своих странных объявлений.

Томми вдруг подумалось, что с тех пор, как он начал приходить сюда не раз в неделю, а каждый день, надписи стали появляться гораздо реже. Скорее всего, это было просто совпадением.

— Да? — она подняла бровь. — Ну, в любом случае, я им должна, так что побуду в магазине несколько дней. Я Наташа.

— Томми, — он протянул руку и заметил, как Наташа замешкалась, прежде чем пожала ее. — Просто... Фил обычно помогает мне с английским. Я не понимаю стихи.

— Дай-ка.

И они сели вместе. Наташа помогла ему, а затем он подмел полы, вытер пыль и пошел домой, доедать то, что оставила ему на ужин мама. Наташа была спокойной и немножко пугала. Но Томми удалось подтолкнуть ее к разговору о Клинте и Филе.

— Так они работали вместе? В Нью-Йорке?

— Да, — она улыбнулась. — Они тогда еще больше ругались.

Томми рассмеялся.  
— Четыре дня назад они спорили об идеальном соотношении сахара и молока в кофе. Фил даже сделал презентацию в Powerpoint.

— Ясное дело, — Наташа сидела с идеально прямой спиной. — Вне работы они вечно пререкались. Было и сексуальное напряжение, конечно. Им потребовались годы, чтобы понять — они любят друг друга. Но на работе это просто совершенная команда. Они слушали друг друга, часто даже и говорить не надо было. Просто каждый из них знал, о чем думает другой. Некоторых до бешенства доводило, когда они вот так посмотрят молча друг на друга пару минут, один приподнимет бровь, и второй уже стоит на нужной позиции. Это было великолепно.

— Они много историй рассказывают, но вот чем на самом деле занимались так и не ясно. Копы или что-то вроде? 

Томми вспомнил о тазере, который видел у Фила, и как Клинт обычно сидит спиной к стене.  
— Что-то вроде, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Читай своего Шекспира.

Несколько дней спустя они вернулись, и все стало по-прежнему. 

Клинт, ощутимо хлопнув Томми по спине, заявил:  
— А ты ей понравился! Даже не предложила нам прикрыть лавочку или ликвидировать тебя. Думаю, она, наконец, признает, что мы с Филом тут счастливы. И если она донесет эту мысль до всех остальных, то скоро они будут у нас.

— Остальные? — удивился Томми.

— Э-м-м, ну, нам никто не поверил, когда мы решили переехать сюда и открыть этот магазин. Говорили, что мы вернемся в город через два месяца. Только через несколько недель уже будет два года. Теперь-то можно предположить, что они поняли — мы на самом деле не шутили.

— Так у вас есть друзья... — Томми прикусил губу. Странно, но его это действительно задело.

Клинт чуть не упал со стула от смеха.

— Да, конечно, у нас есть друзья. Ну, фактически, мы коллеги, но они наши друзья. Как тебе Таша?

— Она ничего. Помогла мне с Шекспиром.

— Ага. Они с Филом всегда любили поболтать о книгах, когда у нас случался простой, — сообщил Клинт и вздохнул. — Знаешь, а ведь я всегда считал, что все эти книги, которые он прочитал... что это был знак, мол, Фил был слишком хорош для меня. А потом я понял, что читал он не Толстого на русском языке, а все больше любовные романы, молодежные фэнтэзи и тому подобную литературу. Говорил — зачем ему читать про тоскливых русских придурков, если приходится чуть ли не каждый день с ними воевать. Ему всегда нравились счастливые концы. 

— Эй, Клинт?

— Да, приятель?

— Вы вообще-то не против, что я тут зависаю у вас все время? — Томми в смущении дергал вылезшую нитку на своей рубашке.

— Нет. Ты мне напоминаешь Питера. Пацан... стажер у нас был, — тут же ответил Клинт. — Плюс Фил тебя обожает. Гляжу, скоро нам придется научить тебя работать на кассовом аппарате.

— Фил давно отдал мне карточку.

Клинт замер. 

— Вот же черт! Скажи, что он платит тебе за работу.

— Я работаю за шлем Капитана Америки. Это займет некоторое время, даже с фанатской скидкой от Фила.

— Он очень счастлив, что кто-то тоже сходит с ума от Кэпа. После всего, что случилось, я надеялся, что его фанатизм пройдет. Но нет. По-прежнему обожает его, даже зная, что этот парень пьет молоко прямо из кувшина! — Клинта аж передернуло. — Так негигиенично.

— Ты пьешь кофе из кофейника, — подошел к ним Фил.

— Да, но то был наш кофейник, и все это знали. Тони лично проконтролировал, чтобы на нем были написаны наши имена. После того как ты его саданул электрошокером за то, что он к нему прикоснулся.  
Фил улыбнулся. 

— Нет доказательств, что тазер в тот раз его задел. Как и в остальные пять раз.

Томми снова стал свидетелем их препирательств о кофе. Казалось, что этот спор они ведут вот уже лет двадцать пять. Забавно было наблюдать, как они канифолили друг другу мозги.

*******************************

Томми вошел в магазин, Клинт только кинул на него один взгляд и тут же позвал Фила, повесил табличку «Закрыто» на дверь и усадил Томми на стул.

— Что случилось?

— Там мальчишки задирались к одному пареньку, которого я вроде как знаю. Ну и я вмешался. Вышло не очень. — Томми услышал, как Фил спустился вниз по лестнице, и заметил, что тот постарался незаметно спрятать пистолет. — Я знаю, что вы были копами или вроде того.

— Я звоню твоей маме, — предупредил Фил, сунув, наконец, пистолет за пояс брюк сзади.

— Нет, она уйдет с работы, а нам нужны деньги, — тихо всхлипнул Томми. — Драться больно. Я просто не... они просто пинали его, пока он лежал. Кэп остановил бы их, да?

Фил вытащил маленькую аптечку из-под прилавка. 

— Да, Кэп бы помешал им. — Он принялся очищать раны Томми. — Ты раньше дрался?

— Нет. Меня никто не замечает. Даже не дразнят.

— Я тебя заметил, — сказал Клинт.

— Да, но ты же все замечаешь. Если товар сдвинулся на дюйм; задницу Фила, даже если это отвисшая старая задница; по моему рюкзаку определяешь, сколько домашки мне задали. Зрение как у настоящего ястреба. — Томми вздрогнул, когда Фил закончил очищать раны и забинтовал ему руку. — Вот почему это место называют «У Папы Хоука», да?

Фил засмеялся. 

— Нет, он проиграл пари со своим протеже.

— Перестань так ее называть. Кейти Кейт не была моим... она просто девчонка, которую я выручил, — раздраженно заявил Клинт. — Не делай из меня такую уж важную персону.

— Для меня ты самый важный человек в мире, — спокойно сказал Фил.

— О, — Клинт улыбнулся. — Я тоже люблю тебя, ты, старый ворчун.

— Сэр Ворчун.

— Только в постели ты сэр.

— О, Боже, не говорите об этом! — простонал Томми. Фил как раз закончил его перевязывать.

— Хочешь научиться бить правильно? — тихо спросил Фил.

Томми подумал.  
— Да.

— Я научу тебя драться хорошо, а затем Клинт научит тебя драться так, чтобы при этом еще и выжить, — пообещал Фил.

— Никто не захочет с тобой связываться, — согласился Клинт.

На следующий день в школе объявили общий сбор и прочитали серьезную лекцию. Также им объявили о новой политике, касающейся агрессивного поведения. Томми это позабавило, слишком уж было похоже на методы Фила. Особенно когда всех детей заставили подписать бумагу о согласии с новыми правилами. К бумагам Фил питал особую нежность.

Уроки самообороны Томми полюбил и пристрастился к ним. Его поразило, что эти старики (одному 60, другому — 49 лет) оказались такими дьявольски ловкими и сильными. Они даже целиться его учили. Только он не мог понять, зачем, потому что к оружию он так и не прикоснулся ни разу. Зато его тренировали метко бросать все, что под рукой: стул, книгу, нож.

Потом Фил стал показывать, как стрелять, и у него вышло просто блестяще. Томми так ему и сказал.  
— Для агента на пенсии я весьма неплох, — прокомментировал Фил. 

Томми удивленно заморгал. Все чаще они рассказывали такие вещи, из которых можно было предположить, что они работали в ФБР, а не в полиции. К тому же, это объяснило бы, как они оказывались в тех же местах, где были Мстители.

— Только посмотри на это.

Клинт открыл футляр и достал лук. Тот выглядел солидно. Клинт просто подержал его, оглаживая по дуге, а затем совершенно счастливо улыбнулся. Какое-то молниеносное движение, несколько свистящих щелчков, и вот в колчане уже нет половины стрел. Все точно в яблочко — и лицо Клинта засияло от счастья.

— Ничего себе!

— Самое сексуальное действо, что я когда-либо видел, — тихо сказал Фил. — Он промахнулся лишь однажды, когда во время выстрела я попросил его стать моим мужем. Три дня со мной потом не разговаривал. Ненавидит промахиваться. А потом он сказал «да».

— Круто! — Томми смотрел, как Клинт делает еще несколько выстрелов.

Два дня спустя Томми пришел с очень потрепанной фигуркой Хоукая. 

— У вас тут нет ни одного Хоукая. Что странно, учитывая все остальное от Мстителей.

Клинт взглянул на фигурку, а Фил смотрел на Клинта.

— Он же крут, и у нас должны быть и его вещи, правда?

Клинт ничего не ответил.

Фил коснулся рукой плеча Клинта. 

— Ты абсолютно прав, Томми.

На следующей неделе появились три стрелы в специальном футляре.

****************************

Поздно вечером Томми шел с другом из кофейни мимо магазина, который к тому времени уже был закрыт. В квартире наверху горел свет, и в окне Томии увидел Фила и Клинта. Они танцевали, Фил крепко прижимал к себе Клинта, и они медленно покачивались в танце.

Видимо, они все же не круглосуточно ругались.

******************************

Фил, наконец, утащил Клинта наверх, чтобы вздремнуть. Клинт подхватил гулявший по городу грипп, но старался делать вид, что он в порядке и может работать в магазине. А на самом деле он не мог.  
Это означало, что Томми остался в магазине один. Впервые. Он уселся на табурет Клинта и молился, чтобы настоящие клиенты пока к ним не заходили. Это же ненадолго, так что все нормально. Он смотрел в окно и каждый раз, когда кто-то останавливался у витрины, впивался в него взглядом, отчаянно надеясь, что человек пойдет дальше.

А потом какой-то парень с гигантскими плечами остановился, заглянул в окно и вошел. 

— Привет! — весело поприветствовал он Томми. — Увидел на витрине бейсбольные мячи. А то знаешь, началась весенняя подготовка, и надо бы пару-тройку подарочков прикупить, прежде чем отправиться во Флориду, — он засмеялся. — Самое лучшее путешествие. Пытался убедить Фила поехать, но он сказал, что в магазине дел по горло.

— На этой неделе у нас было пять покупок, — выпалил Томми. Как будто это было огромное количество. Вообще, для их магазина — да, было. Он знал, что в Интернете продажи у них идут намного лучше, и что даже одна покупка легко покроет их счета за месяц.

— Это хорошо. Ну так что, им тут и правда нравится?

Томми сердито посмотрел на незнакомца. 

— Они не похожи на тех, кто стал бы задерживаться в том месте, где что-то не нравится. 

— Вот уж точно! — рассмеялся парень. — Я Стив, кстати. Стив Роджерс.

— Ага, ну да, — теперь засмеялся Томми. — У Фила чисто случайно оказался друг, названный в честь его любимого героя?

Стив покраснел. 

— Пятнадцать лет прошло, а он до сих пор... 

Они услышали шаги Фила на лестнице.

— Прости, Томми, ты же видишь, как Клинт себя чувствует... — Фил поднял голову и улыбнулся. — Стив! — Он подошел и обнял парня. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пытаюсь заманить вас со мной на весеннюю подготовку.

Фил рассмеялся. 

— Нет, но я продам тебе пару карточек со скидкой, по старой дружбе.

— Тогда и мяч с витрины тоже, — потребовал Стив.

— Само собой, — жестом Фил попросил Томми принести его. — Подпишешь парочку вещей, пока здесь? Некоторые мы отдаем на благотворительный аукцион.

— Конечно.

Томми было жутко интересно, что же парень собирался подписать. Он поболтал еще немного с Томми и Филом, а потом поднялся к Клинту, который орал сверху, что ему скучно одному.

 

Неделю спустя Томми ошеломленно разглядывал подписанный плакат Капитана Америки, который они выставляли для школьного аукциона по сбору денег на ремонт крыши. Плакат, который — он точно знал! — еще на прошлой неделе не был подписан. До того, как тот здоровый бейсбольный фанат по имени Стив не зашел к ним.

Ох ты ж черт побери!

*****************************

— Это был Капитан Америка! — Томми влетел в магазин. — ЭТО БЫЛ КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА!

Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Да? И что?

Томми буквально рухнул на свой стул. 

— Я назвал его занудой.

— Он и есть зануда.

— О, Боже! А Наташа — Черная Вдова!

— Угу. 

Клинту не пристало смеяться над столь шокированным подростком, но у парня было такое забавное лицо, что он его сфотографировал и отослал снимок Филу, как раз уехавшему по делам.

— Вы двое были вовсе не копами и даже не федералами.

— Нет, ни разу.

Томми не понимал, почему потребовалось так много времени, прежде чем образ этого Клинта совпал в его голове с тем самым. Ведь Клинт — это просто Клинт. Взбалмошный, легкомысленный, любил Фила, отлично знал алгебру и ужасно — историю. Он был хорошим поваром, рьяным бойцом и супергероем.

— Ты — Хоукай.

— Кейт Бишоп — Хоукай, — поправил его Клинт. — И лучший. Гораздо меньше неправильного поведения.

— Ты был Хоукаем. Одним из первых Мстителей, — Томми смотрел на него во все глаза. — Вы же есть в моих школьных учебниках!

— Фу, ненавижу это, — нахмурился Клинт. — Я ведь, знаешь, даже в колледж не ходил. Получил среднее образование — и все. Теперь вроде как застрял навечно в средней школе среди имен тех, кто защитил наш мир. 

— Боже мой, ты это ты! — Томми неотрывно смотрел на него. — Я просто... а почему ты здесь?

— Потому что у Фила больное сердце, а я получил слишком много сотрясений, прыгая с крыш. Мы попробовали поработать наставниками, и даже пару лет получалось. Но затем подустали и решили просто забросить все это. Фил набросал варианты, и вот мы стали... нормальными людьми. Открыли этот магазин, добываем у наших друзей всякие вещички для продажи и прикрываем крутой товар всякими спортивными штуковинами.

— Некоторые из спортивных штуковин вполне классные.

— Видишь, за это Фил тебя и любит! Вы два сапога пара.

— Мне нужно держать это в секрете? — поинтересовался Томми. — Типа, если я вдруг назову тебя Хоукаем, меня не убьют?

— Нет, — успокоил его Фил, пришедший как раз в тот момент, когда Клинт рассказывал свою историю. — Мы только просим тебя не особо распространяться об этом. Ведь мы обычные пенсионеры с новым призванием. Но если ты и проболтаешься, с тобой ничего не случится.

— А ты супергерой? — Томми уставился на Фила, своего второго любимого человека после мамы.

— Нет.

— Да! — запротестовал Клинт и ткнул в Фила пальцем. — Он был нашим координатором, все для нас организовывал, планировал. Мы справлялись со всем только благодаря его расчетам. Так что он самый настоящий супергерой! 

Клинт с вызовом смотрел на Фила. Томми показалось, что на эту тему они спорят уже давно.  
— Почему тогда у вас нет вещей Хоукая?

— Потому что я глупо себя чувствую, когда продаю собственные вещи, — признался Клинт.

— Ладно, это веская причина, — согласился Томми, подумав. — Ну, тогда можно мне твой автограф?

— Конечно, парень, — Клинт его обнял. — У Фила есть все мои карточки. Все пять.

Фил широко заулыбался, он был счастлив, что теперь наконец-то есть кто-то, кто оценит его реликвию — коллекцию карточек Хоукая. 

**************************

Небольшой магазин под названием «Коллекционные вещицы Папы Хоука» находился на углу. Его владельцы любили препираться друг с другом. Туда регулярно заглядывали довольно странные люди. А теперь там вообще стало больше посетителей, чем когда-либо.

И Томми спокойно реагировал на людей, которые заходили к ним в гости.

Потому что это именно он теперь вывешивал объявление: 

Закрыто на конвенцию супергероев.

Эта надпись достаточно четко передавала смысл вечеринки по поводу годовщины свадьбы Клинта и Фила. Томми тогда ел торт с Капитаном Америкой и болтал с Соколом. Помог Зимнему Солдату выкрасть его хвостик обратно. Он хохотал над игрушечным луком со стрелами, который Фил подарил Клинту. А сам Клинт в подаренной Кэпом пижаме покорил его окончательно. 

Оказалось, люди, которых он любит, — супергерои.

Но, естественно, для него они так и остались просто Филом и Клинтом.

И когда Крэйг снова принялся рассказывать о своей встрече с Тором, Томми не смог сдержаться и заявил:  
— Ага, Тор ничего так, хоть и продул в Твистер. Мы с Хоукаем надрали ему задницу. 

Все повернулись и уставились на Томми, который просто усмехнулся и вернулся к своему ланчу.

Он очень надеялся, что Клинт после школы поможет ему с домашней работой по математике.


	2. День карьеры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вашему вниманию предлагаются клишированные злодеи из маленьких городков/выпускных классов

— А. Так. Ну-у-у... Привет? — Томми посмотрел на Клинта.

— Привет, — медленно проговорил Клинт. — Ну и что ты разбил?

— Ничего, — голос Томми дрогнул. — Ничего, клянусь.

— Фил, тащи сюда свою задницу, я думаю, инопланетяне подменили Томми, — заорал Клинт, глядя вверх на лестницу. Он ухмыльнулся и ткнул пистолетом в Томми. — Выкладывай пароль, пацан. 

— Не заставляй меня его произносить, — взмолился Томми. — Он же услышит! 

И тут из-за портьеры возник Фил, также держа оружие.

— Пароль, — голос Клинта был суров.

Томми застонал:  
— Капитан Америка — слабак, его задница хреново выглядит в колготках, и бьет он как ребенок.

Клинт усмехнулся и убрал пистолет.

— Оу! — вскрикнул он, когда Фил слегка стукнул его рукоятью. — Больно!

— Не усложняй жизнь подростку.

— Вот да, — Томми высунул язык.

— А теперь мой пароль, Томми, будь добр, — Фил не тыкал ему в лицо пистолетом, но Томми мог бы поручиться, что тот был заряжен.

— Да ладно! Другие тоже подрабатывают после школы, но им не приходится проходить через такую херню.

— За языком следи! — рявкнули оба — и Клинт, и Фил.

— Гимли крутой, Леголас — отстой, — пробормотал Томми. Он в прострации уселся прямо на школьную сумку. Фил протянул ему печеньице «Орео». — Два давай, — надулся тот. Фил добавил ему еще одно. — В общем, я не хочу вас напрягать...

— Напрягать чем? — Фил притянул к себе третий стул, и Томми улыбнулся, увидев, как оба взволнованно посмотрели на него. — Мы тебя поддержим, Томми, и осуждать не будем. Что случилось: девушка беременна, тебя в классе травят или дело в наркотиках?

— Каких это сериалов про школьников вы насмотрелись? Мне пятнадцать, кто от меня забеременеет? — уставился на него пораженный Томми.

— Та девушка с косичками, которая проходит мимо магазинчика по субботам, как раз когда ты убираешься? — спросил Клинт. — Как ее зовут?

Томми вспыхнул:  
— Шанталь?

Оба понимающе присвистнули.

— Заткнитесь оба, — Томми залез в сумку и вытащил оттуда листок. — Дело в Неделе карьеры.

Фил и Клинт уставились на флаер. Он был чересчур бодрый и слегка пугал обоих. Светские мероприятия им не особо удавались.

— И в качестве кого ты хочешь нас там видеть? — осведомился Фил.

Томми смущенно наморщил нос:  
— Ну, мама предложила взять отгул, но это значит, что ей не заплатят за этот день, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это было из-за меня, и, ну, я не стесняюсь того, что моя мать — горничная, она много работает и здорово заботится обо мне, но, знаете, Крейг со своими приятелями-мудаками будет стебаться. А у вас есть свой магазин, наверняка и зданием вы тоже владеете, вы могли бы рассказать о том, как вы открыли магазин, где получаете товар и все такое, — Томми взглянул на них. — Я слишком многого хочу? Вам придется поболтать всего минут 15 с утра, а потом организовать стенд в спортивном зале, чтобы люди могли подойти и задать вопросы. Ладно, это глупо, забейте.

Фил и Клинт переглянулись.

— Я не надену костюм и не стану притворяться, что закончил еще что-то кроме школы, — предупредил Клинт. — Вообще, я просто постою там для мебели, пусть Фил отдувается за двоих.

— Ну конечно, ты же переломишься, если продемонстрируешь базовые навыки общения, — пробормотал Фил.

— Эй, я вчера очень мило себя вел в магазине.

— Потому что миссис Горбински пялилась на твои руки.

— Я не виноват, что она ценит мужскую красоту.

— Ей 90, твоя игра мускулами чуть не довела ее до инфаркта. Не хочу иметь дело с трупами в отделе хлопьев.

— Ну, тебе не впервой.

— Тогда дело было в проходе с супами, придурок.

Томми кашлянул, чтобы вернуть их к теме разговора, хотя ему и хотелось узнать историю, про которую они говорили:  
— Ну, значит, готовьте выступление на пятницу.

Фил только пожал плечами:

— Будем рады помочь тебе, Томми.

Томми уткнулся в свою сумку:  
— Спасибо, парни.

Клинт обнял его:  
— Это будет весело.

**************************

Клинт заглянул в класс: «А, ну ладно, всем пока». Он посмотрел на потолок в поисках быстрых путей к отступлению и получил от Фила слегка по почкам.

— Ты слишком стар для лазания по вентиляционным шахтам, — прошипел Коулсон. — И мы обещали Томми.

— Да там же директор.

— Нет, он в кабинете обществознания, а это завуч.

— Еще хуже! — прошипел Клинт в ответ. Другие родители в холле начали оглядываться на них. — Именно завучи наказывают учеников, делают всю грязную работу.

— Клинт, тебе 50 лет, ты правда думаешь, что директор оставит тебя после уроков? — Фил поднял бровь. — Напомнить тебе, что ты сталкивался кое с кем пострашнее завуча?

— Заткнись, во всей вселенной нет ничего страшнее, чем завуч со своими полномочиями.

— Истинная правда, — подал голос чей-то отец, сидевший на стуле. — Мне здесь здорово не по себе, но приходится это делать ради детей. А вас я что-то не признаю.

— Мы пришли с Томми Люнгом, — сказал Фил, протягивая руку. — Фил Коулсон, мы владельцы «Коллекционных вещиц Папы Хоука». Конкретно мне придется занимательно рассказать о составлении квартальных отчетов.

— Ясно. А у меня похоронное бюро, — мужчина ответил на рукопожатие. — И я знаком с миссис Люнг, мы вместе ходили в школу. Она рассказывала, как здорово вы помогаете ей с Томми. Помогли ему выбраться из своей раковины.

— У него прекрасная раковина. Раковины прочные, в них безопасно, — Клинт осматривал помещение, ища все возможные выходы.

Мужчина рассмеялся, а Клинт остался смертельно серьезным:

— А мы не особо много приготовили для нашего стенда: информационный листок, пару штуковин, чтобы показать, что именно мы продаем, и баннер, натянем его над столом, — Фил посмотрел на каких-то людей в костюмах, которые принесли с собой большущие коробки. — И сдается мне, что мы не особо серьезно отнеслись к поставленной задаче.

— Некоторые явно отнеслись к этому чересчур серьезно, хотят показать, какие они важные. Знаешь же, как это бывает.

Клинт кивнул. Желающих выпендриться всегда хватало. Он открыл было рот, но в это время из класса вышла женщина, и из-за двери высунулся Томми. «Парни?» — его голос слегка сорвался. Фил поправил галстук и схватил Клинта за запястье мертвой хваткой. Сегодня он взял с собой трость, нога с утра побаливала. Долбаный монстр с щупальцами, оттяпавший кусок его икры восемь лет назад. Фил затащил Клинта за собой, и они предстали перед двадцатью двумя учащимися, учителем и завучем. Ну ладно, Клинт может быть прав, у госпожи завуча реально злые глаза. 

— Привет, — Томми вцепился в свои записи, — это Фил и Клинт Коулсоны, они владеют «Коллекционными вещицами Папы Хоука». Они пришли, чтобы рассказать о собственном бизнесе, у них реальный магазин, хотя сейчас большинство людей продает сувенирную продукцию через Интернет. Я работаю у них неполный рабочий день и многому учусь.

— Ага — как впаривать всякую фигню, — громко «прошептал» Крейг своему соседу по парте.

Клинт немедленно шагнул вперед, но Фил мягко вернул его на место.

— Конечно, в нашем бизнесе есть риск приобрести реплику или даже откровенную подделку, — спокойно сказал Фил. — Поэтому много времени у нас отнимает изучение того, что мы приобретаем, нам важно убедиться, что мы в состоянии проследить родословную данной вещи. Не стану утверждать, что мы никогда не ошибались, но мы делаем все возможное, чтобы продавать только аутентичные товары и по возможности рассказать их историю и предоставить сертификат подлинности. Этим занимаюсь я, равно как налогами и прочей бумажной работой, которая никогда не заканчивается, когда занимаешься собственным делом.

— На мне все, что касается Интернета, я расклеиваю объявления, просто ищу интересные штуковины, которые потом Фил изучает. Когда мы ходим на выставки, аукционы и распродажи, именно я заключаю сделки, — добавил Клинт. — И именно я больше всего работаю в магазине.

— Ты имеешь в виду, спишь в торговом зале, — пробормотал Томми, и класс рассмеялся. Томми вспыхнул. — Прости, Клинт, но я реально стряхнул на тебя пыль, а ты даже не проснулся.

Смешки стали громче, но Клинт только улыбнулся. 

— Эй, у нас самая крутая охранная система, — Клинт пожал плечами. — Это все-таки сделал Старк, чего бы там о нем ни говорили. Кстати, вот еще одна фишка: никогда не экономьте на безопасности, страховке и сотрудниках.

— Так чего же вы наняли Томми? — сострил Крейг.

В этот раз Клинту пришлось удерживать Фила. Томми ссутулился.

— Ну, с людьми никогда заранее не знаешь, да? Тихий парень может быть умным, добрым, верным — тем, кому можно доверять. А весь из себя улыбчивый обаяшка, который должен вроде как успешно продавать ваш товар, окажется тупым чуваком, который вылетит из колледжа, растолстеет, будет рассказывать про старые добрые денечки и не поймет, что все над ним прикалываются, — Клинт посмотрел прямо на Крейга и добавил: — Я лично всегда ставлю на тихонь. 

Фил открыл свой портфель и объяснил, какие бейсбольные карточки являются настоящими, показал, как определить подлинность автографов на фото Тора, Железного Человека и Капитана Америка. Крейг продолжал шептать «фальшивка», пока завуч не предупредила его, что тот напрашивается на наказание. Фил быстро закруглился, и они вышли в коридор.

— ОК, что за херня творится с этим Крейгом? — спросил Клинт родителей.

— Простите? — резко спросила одна женщина.

— Вот блин, — сказал папаша, с которым они разговаривали прежде.

— Ага, он болтливый мудак, который любит делать хреново одноклассникам. Почему никто не научит его манерам?

— Крейг — мой сын, — женщина шагнула вперед. — Он хороший мальчик, который просто говорит все как есть. Наверное, в этом он похож на своего отца, мэра? — она посмотрела на потрепанные джинсы Клинта и трость Фила. — Он поступит в школу из Большой Десятки, будет получать полную стипендию и вести себя как победитель, потому что он и есть победитель. Не его вина, что его одноклассники не настолько выдающиеся.

— О господи, когда это персонажи «Дрянных девчонок» перекочевали в реальную жизнь? — поразился Клинт. — Вы же не можете быть такой! Настоящие люди такими не бывают!

Даму позвали в комнату, и она прошествовала мимо них, словно мимо кучи мусора:  
((абзац))  
— Надеюсь, ваша ветхая лавчонка не разорится.

— Она назвала наш магазин ветхим? — Клинт смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. — Она намекнула, что Томми хуже того обсоса? Который говорил, что мы торгуем фальшивым дерьмом?

Фил застонал. Он всегда терялся, когда Клинт заводился:

— Клинт, пойдем просто обставим наш стол. Ну пожалуйста, мы не должны делать ничего, что расстроит Томми.

— Ладно-ладно.

Они поболтали с парой других родителей, а потом ученики начали выходить из кабинета. Похоже, та дама была последней выступавшей в утренней части мероприятия.

— Мам, ты была лучше всех, остальные просто посмешища, — громко заявил Крейг. — Например, те люди, которых привел Томми, торгующие дешевой фигней. Я имею в виду, мы-то встречались с Тором. А Томми думает, что становится чем-то круче, работая в магазине с фальшивками.

— Я думаю, что Томми крутой, — сказала своим друзьям та девочка, Шанталь.

Крейг открыл было рот, но мать утащила его за собой.

Томми вышел из комнаты, он выглядел слегка расстроенным.

— Ребята, у нас обед, но я не голоден. Могу помочь вам обустроить ваш стол.

Фил и Клинт переглянулись:

— Пойди в столовую, пообедай, мы справимся, — сказал Клинт. — Вот тебе десять баксов, купи картошки фри и поделись той огромной порцией шоколадного печенья с Шанталь.

Томми слегка покраснел. Он взглянул на Шанталь и ее друзей, но торопливо прошел мимо.

— О, нам потребуется приложить максимум усилий! — предупредил Фила Клинт.

— Ради бога, не цитируй Дедпула в школе! — взмолился Фил.

Клинт только ткнул в него пальцем. «Максимум усилий!» — завопил он, вытащил телефон и умчался в спортзал.

— Хорошо, что вместе с Томми кто-то пришел, но, кажется, ваш муж собирается устроить какие-то неприятности в День карьеры? — спросил их знакомый отец.

— Да. Да, собирается, — вздохнул Фил. — И я собираюсь ему это позволить.

— О, похоже, это будет здорово.

— Честно говоря, я просто надеюсь, что будет не слишком много взрывов, — пробормотал Фил. — Не надо было разрешать ему пить лишнюю чашку кофе с утра.

И Коулсон пошагал за Клинтом так быстро, как только мог.

Через час весь класс Томми пришел в спортзал и начал рассматривать различные стенды. Фил устанавливал его один, Клинт умчался в магазин, и это ну совсем не волновало. У Фила были флаеры, несколько коллекционных вещиц лежало на столе, и большинство ребят просто проходило мимо, что его абсолютно устраивало.

Хотя пара учеников все-таки подошла к столу и задала несколько вопросов, на которые Фил с удовольствием ответил. А вот девочка, к которой Томми, по его словам, не испытывал никаких чувств, задержалась подольше и задала несколько действительно интересных вопросов. У нее оказался острый ум, так что Фил в конце разговора даже порекомендовал ей получить степень MBA. В ответ девочка улыбнулась.

— Так э-э-э... до скольки обычно Томми работает по субботам? — поинтересовалась она.

Фил улыбнулся:

— До трех. А еще в паре домов от нас есть вполне приятное, насколько я знаю, кафе. 

Она хихикнула и тут же убежала, заметив рядом Томми.

— Ну что, малец, присмотрел что-нибудь интересное? — поинтересовался Фил. — Похоже, здесь есть всего понемножку.

— Даже не знаю, — Томми уселся на место, где должен бы сидеть Клинт. 

— Уверен, что знаешь.

— Парень, который занимается вэб-комиксами, прикольный, — признался Томми. — Но художественная школа стоит недешево, а вариантов, куда податься после нее, не так уж и много.

— Во-первых, поскольку ты будешь получать стипендию Тони Старка, ты можешь выбирать любую школу. Во-вторых, занимайся тем, что делает тебя счастливым, и ты откроешь для себя свой путь.

— Я буду получать что?

— Я потянул за кое-какие ниточки. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться об образовании, — Фил посмотрел на него. — Ты интересная личность, Томми, мы любим интересных людей и хотим посмотреть, что из тебя вырастет.

— Вы уверены, что вы супергерои, а не феи-крестные?

Фил рассмеялся:  
— Знаешь ли, однажды меня назвали феей. Боже, восьмидесятые были таким отстойным временем.

Томми решил, что не хочет знать, что случилось с тем человеком.  
— Эй, а где Клинт? Не слишком ли долго он ходит отлить?

— Понятия не имею. Честно говоря, это значит, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит, — Фил наклонил голову. — Слышишь?

— Что?

— Гром, — ответил Фил.

— Небо же ясное.

— И шум сверхзвукового двигателя... — Фил заметил, как задребезжали окна. — О нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет.

Он посмотрел на двери спортзала, в которые ворвался Клинт, таща под мышкой еще один стол. «Вот блин». У Фила был выбор: попытаться прекратить все это или же прикинуться шлангом. Он предпочел второй вариант и сполз в кресле, чтобы его не заметили.

Клинт поставил стол и прикрепил к нему какую-то табличку.

Она гласила: «Мстители».

— Фил, — позвал Томми, пялясь на табличку.

— Я все понимаю, но мамаша Крейга реально вывела его из себя. У него аллергия на мамочек футболистов с плакатами «Победа за нами», — произнес Фил. Звуки грома и сверхзвуковых двигателей становились громче. — Ну, он хотя бы позвал только двоих.

— Позвал бы всех, но остальным добираться далеко, — крикнул ему Клинт.

— Как он услышал тебя? — спросил Томми.

— Возможно, он и не слышал, просто догадался, что я скажу, он же знает меня целую вечность, — вздохнул Фил. — Давай, помоги мне подвинуть стол, надо же проявить солидарность с моим идиотом.

Томми кивнул, и они передвинули стол «Коллекционных вещиц папы Хоука» к столу «Мстителей».

Клинт снял куртку — под ней оказалась его модифицированная старая форма. «Это нечестно», — заметил Фил. Он посмотрел на руки Клинта, которые не потеряли ни дюйма былой мощи.

Клинт подмигнул и прогнулся, и Фил немедленно напомнил себе, что уже немолод. И что затащить сейчас мужа в школьный туалет — очень плохая идея.

— Перестаньте так смотреть друг на друга, — попросил Томми. Люди уже начали оглядываться на них, и шум снаружи становился все громче.

Фил был просто счастлив, что новоприбывшие, входя, сломали только дверь спортзала. Несколько детей завопило, когда Тор и Железный человек шагнули в зал.

— Сын Коула, мой дражайший друг! Команда показывала мне множество земных удовольствий, но День карьеры для меня новый опыт. Это такое радостное событие!

— Я знаю, что ты притворяешься, — проворчал Фил, но позволил обнять себя. — А теперь опусти меня вниз, Тор.

Тор поставил его на пол и тут же подхватил Томми.

— Юный Томми, я надеюсь, тебя не заставляют слишком много работать?

— Не, они крутые, — Томми затылком чувствовал, как весь спортзал уставился на них.

— Безусловно, они крутые как сваренные вкрутую яйца, — Тор опустил его вниз. — Итак, что я должен делать в День карьеры? Рассказывать о стратегии сражений? Провести тренировку с оружием?

— А почему у меня нет собственного стола? — Тони опустил лицевую пластину, и его бронированный костюм освободил владельца, упаковавшись в собственный контейнер. — Я хочу поговорить о науке. О, думаю, мне можно утащить нескольких детей в лабораторию? Хотя есть ли в такой маленькой школе лаборатория? Томми, хочешь, я куплю тебе лабораторию? 

— Нет, Тони, — Томми помедлил. — Хотя вот наши компьютеры не фурычат.

Тони сделал заметку на телефоне: «Новый компьютер для Томми. Ясно.

Он посмотрел на всех уставившихся на него людей:  
— Привет всем, мы трое из первоначального состава «Мстителей», и, думаю, мы поговорим о том, как можно спасти мир. О, а Фил расскажет вам, как делать для супергероев бумажную работу, если вы не так восхитительны, как мы.

И Тони всем помахал рукой.

Дети бросились к ним.

— Так ты Мститель? — кто-то крикнул Клинту.

— О, черт, вот это я не продумал, — осознал Клинт.

— Да уж, не продумал.

— Он Хоукай, — крикнул Томми. — Самый лучший Мститель!

— Эй, — обиделся Тони.

— Помолчи, Хоукай потрясающий, — возразил Томми.

— У твоего компьютера будет всего пять терабайт памяти.

Томми показал язык Железному человеку.

Дети позабыли про День карьеры и сгрудились вокруг Мстителей, задавая им самые разные вопросы. Супергероям даже пришлось устроить небольшую демонстрацию своих возможностей. А также фотографироваться с детьми и раздавать автографы.

Томми был посреди всей этой кутерьмы, и одноклассники, ранее не замечавшие его, теперь пытались заговорить с ним, но он не обольщался — знал, что все это всего лишь из-за шоу. Самым смешным было, когда подошли Крейг с матерью, и Крейг постарался показать, какой он крутой.

— Привет, Тор, я Крейг, уверен, ты меня помнишь, — он протянул богу грома руку. 

— Не помню, а ты друг Томми? — Тор пожал ладонь, посмотрев на того щенячьими глазами. — Томми, ты должен встретиться со мной снова на поле боя, потому что ваша игра «Твистер» — мошенничество.

— Конечно, приятель, — фыркнул Томми.

Несколько ребят рассмеялись, и Крейг в бешенстве умчался прочь.

Клинт обрадовался и подумал, что его каминг-аут, пожалуй, стоил такого зрелища.

Пока не услышал, как Тони сказал «упс», и тут же баскетбольный щит словно взорвался. А затем и цифровое табло.

— О, смотрите-ка, звонят из центрального офиса «Мстителей». Надо идти. День карьеры был прикольным. Пока, Томми, — Тони запрыгнул в костюм и улетел, опалив двигателями пол. Тор пожал плечами и тоже попрощался. Клинт выпустил вслед им пару стрел, крича:  
— Трусы!!!!

Фил смотрел, как все начали расходиться от их стола — сначала медленно, потом быстро, когда ворвалась завуч:  
— Спортзал разрушен. Быстро в мой кабинет!

— Да, мэм, — сразу же ответил Клинт. Он убрал лук в футляр, на его лице отчетливо проступала паника. — Фил, разреши, я сам поговорю. Я умею общаться с завучами. Тебя, наверное, никогда не вызывали к ним в кабинет. Я все улажу.

Фил и Томми согласно кивнули, поскольку у Томми тоже никогда не было проблем с завучами. Оба были уверены, что Клинт все разрулит.

 

*************************************

— Ну да, все как-то хреново, — сказал Клинт через час.

Фил и Томми посмотрели на него уничтожающими взглядами.

— Ну правда же, могло быть куда хреновее, — Клинт попытался улыбнуться.

— Твои разговорчики довели нас до отработки! — рявкнул Фил. — Мы взрослые люди, я почти пенсионер, а меня оставили после уроков!

— Я не думаю, что она на самом деле имеет право наказывать вас, — попытался сказать Томми.

— Да нет уж, она знает, что мы хоть в тюрьму сядем, лишь бы подать тебе хороший пример, — проворчал Фил и начал убирать беспорядок, который Тони оставил после себя в спортзале. Конечно, это был не первый раз, когда он подчищал за Тони. Или за Клинтом.

Томми выметал разбитое стекло.

— Зачем ты это сделал, Клинт? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз от пола.

Клинт пожал плечами и начал двигать столы:  
— Некоторых людей надо ставить на место. Если мне нельзя стрелять в гражданских стрелами, я могу выстрелить в их эго.

— Тебе не понравилось предположение, что мы торгуем фальшивкой, — слегка улыбнулся Фил. — Ты защищаешь наш магазинчик.

— Ну конечно, — Клинт прекратил уборку. — Он же наш, это вообще первое... ну ладно, второе... Хорошо, третье, что было только нашим. Он дарит нам счастье, и вообще, из-за него у тебя не бывает сердечных приступов, если ты, конечно, не примешь все близко к сердцу, как с тем покупателем из Флориды, и из-за него у нас появился Томми, а он клевый, и вообще просто... я счастлив. Никто не смеет лить на него грязь. 

Фил отложил свою швабру, подошел и поцеловал Клинта:  
— Ты редкостная заноза в заднице, все превращаешь в хаос, и я восхищаюсь каждой секундой жизни с тобой. 

— Ага, но каким образом мы за все это заплатим? — поинтересовался Клинт.

— Я позаимствовал бумажник у Тони, прежде чем он улетел, — Фил показал тонкую вещицу из черной кожи. — Так что после уборки пойдем есть мороженое за счет Тони. 

Томми вернулся к подметанию. Некоторое время все молчали. 

— А вы видели лицо Крейга? — Томми хихикнул. — Это было круто.

— Точно! — Клинт шлепнул пятерней по ладони Томми.

— Не смей плохо влиять на ребенка.

Те вдвоем фыркнули:  
— Поздняк метаться.

Тут они услышали покашливание, увидели, как завуч постукивает ногой, и немедленно вернулись к уборке.

 

*******************************

В субботу магазин был полон зевак, Клинту надоело орать на всех, и он повесил на дверь объявление.

«Да, я бывший Мститель.

Вот почему мы уверены, что все вещи, которые мы продаем, настоящие.

Потому что я там был, черт побери.

Нет, я не буду отвечать на ваши вопросы.

Не входите, если не хотите что-нибудь купить из этой хрени».

Внизу Томми приписал: «Спасибо, приходите снова». В три часа колокольчик над дверью звякнул. Он посмотрел туда из того угла, где разбирал разную мелочь.

— О, э-э-э... Привет, Шанталь.

— Привет, Томми, — она махнула ему рукой.

Ее губы были подкрашены блеском, а волосы были завиты. Выглядела девушка очень мило.

— М-м-м, Клинт сегодня типа капризничает, так что ты, наверное, не захочешь здесь задерживаться?

— Клянусь, я здесь, чтобы что-нибудь купить, — сказала Шанталь. — Я прочитала объявление.

— О, я могу помочь. Хочешь что-нибудь конкретное?

— Помнится, здесь продавались смешные пластмассовые колечки из продуктовых магазинов, — она подошла к прилавку. — Я надеялась, что они у вас еще есть. 

— Ага, — Томми подошел к другому прилавку и достал их. — Филу они нравятся. Коллекционная ценность у них никакая, но он считает, что все, что светится в темноте, —круто.

Шанталь покопалась в блюде и отложила несколько колечек, которые Томми протянул ей. Она надела их на руку:  
— Ну как?

— Очень красиво, — умудрился выдавить тот.

— Томми, твой рабочий день закончен, пригласи девушку на кофе, — сказал Клинт, выходя из подсобного помещения. — Я продержусь остаток дня.

Он был вооружен детским луком фирмы «Nerf» и нацеливался на дверь. Прозвонил звоночек, и Клинт сразу выстрелил, не посмотрев, кто входит.

— О-у-у-у-у, детка, нет, — воскликнул Клинт, сообразив, что подстрелил собственного мужа.

— Ну что же, поговорим об обслуживании клиентов, — произнес Фил. — Потому что, похоже, ты собирался стрелять в покупателей.

— Черт, Шанталь, бежим, он заговорил своим учительским тоном, — Томми недолго думая схватил ее за руку и вытащил из магазина. На улице он выпустил ее руку, но Шанталь только сильнее сжала ее, и так они шли всю дорогу до кофейни.

Через час парочка еще сидела в кофейне, когда в окно снаружи заглянул Клинт и показал большой палец. Томми постарался сделать вид, что не замечает его.


	3. Поездка на уикенд

Томми насвистывал по пути в магазин, наступила весна, и снег уже месяц как сошел. Это значило, что Фил наконец-то должен был вывести Лолу из гаража. Он обожал Лолу, машина была такая клевая. А еще он подозревал, что у нее есть в арсенале ракеты или что-то вроде. Не может быть, чтобы не было. Он надеялся, что к тому времени ему будут доверять достаточно, чтобы разрешить хотя бы разок прокатиться на ней. Он завернул за угол и увидел, что в витринах магазина темно. Томми взглянул на записку на двери:

_«Лолу выпустили на свободу._

_Я немного покатаюсь ;)_

_Томми, не делай такое лицо»._

«У меня будет такое выражение лица, какое я захочу», — пробормотал Томми и ужаснулся мысли, что его работодатели могли уехать, чтобы заняться сексом в машине. Они же уже старые, а тут им нужно быть более гибкими... О господи, он что, подумал о Филе и гибкости? Ему определенно нужно вымыть мозги с мылом. 

Он шел домой, стараясь не думать, что они могут делать и где. И был удивлен, увидев их с мамой древнюю «Хонду» на подъездной дорожке к дому. Он открыл черный вход: «Мам?» Она же обычно не приходила домой раньше ужина.

— Привет, солнышко. 

— Почему ты дома?

— Твои Коулсоны попросили о встрече, им нужно было поговорить, — она сидела за столом и пила чай. — У них очень красивая машина.

Томми слегка вздрогнул, понадеявшись, что те тщательно почистили машину внутри:  
— Ты же не потеряла из-за них работу, правда?

— Нет, Томми, не переживай так. Клинт подарил менеджеру свое фото с автографом, и мне сохранили зарплату за день. А теперь присядь, — она поставила перед ним чашку чая и блюдце. — Они хотели знать, есть ли у нас планы на пасхальные выходные.

— Никаких? Ты обычно берешь в праздники дополнительные смены, чтобы в июле мы смогли снять домик на неделю.

Томми обожал эту неделю: они с мамой живут в своем домике, купаются, гуляют по окрестностям, и она всегда рассказывала ему прекрасные истории про отца. Какие сложные времена у них ни были бы, мать всегда умудрялась наскрести денег на эту поездку. 

— Верно, — согласилась она. — Им нужно поехать в Нью-Йорк на выходные, и они интересовались, не хочешь ли ты составить им компанию. Они спрашивали моего разрешения украсть тебя на уикенд — чтобы ты ушел с последних уроков в четверг, а потом вернулся в воскресенье вечером.

Она рассмеялась, глядя на его ошеломленное лицо:  
— Это значит, что тебе придется лететь на частном самолете Тони Старка, остановиться в Башне Мстителей, вероятно, заниматься там всяческими проказами, но если это, по-твоему, слишком скучно, я могу сказать, что ты нужен мне дома.

Томми взглянул на нее в ужасе:  
— Ты этого не сделаешь! — она прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Мама, ну пожалуйста! Можно я поеду с ними, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?!

— Ну конечно, можно, я уже позвонила в школу и сообщила, что ты должен будешь уйти в четверг днем по семейным обстоятельствам. Но помни, что сегодня только вторник, тебе еще два дня учиться, не отвлекайся.

— Да, мэм, — Томми улыбнулся ей. — Спасибо, мама.

Она крепко обняла сына, он был таким хорошим мальчиком и заслужил, чтобы его побаловали.

— Иди займись делами, я пока сделаю тако.

***************************************

В четверг за обедом все обсуждали планы на длинные выходные. Томми теперь сидел в столовой вместе с компанией, обычно с Шанталь и ее приятелями. Они все жаловались на скучные семейные планы.

— А ты чем собираешься заниматься, Томми? — поинтересовалась Шанталь.

— Да так, всякой скучищей, — небрежно ответил он, не желая показаться хвастуном. Оставался еще один урок — и он будет свободен.

В столовой вдруг стало тихо, и Томми поднял глаза.

— У тебя есть костюм? — спросил он, уставившись на Клинта.

— Да, у меня есть костюм. У меня их целых... два. Да, у меня есть два костюма, — пожал плечами Клинт, явно ощущая себя немного не в своей тарелке. — Время отпуска, это значит, что мы с Филом меняемся, — он подвигал бровями. — Ему нравится, когда я надеваю костюм.

Томми простонал:  
— Я думал, что у меня еще один урок.

— Сегодня Старк рано прислал за нами. Мы захватили твои вещи. Выдвигаемся, — и Клинт отвернулся без лишних слов.

— Э, ну, всем пока, — Томми схватил рюкзак.

— Семья, да? — поддразнила Шанталь.

Клинт наклонил голову набок и громко заявил:  
— Парень, мы теряем время!

Томми закатил глаза:  
— Да, типа, семья.

Он бросился из столовой, игнорируя возникший за спиной гул голосов:  
— Ты сделал это специально, чтобы насолить всяким придуркам, которые и так от меня отстали, — так, на всякий случай?

— Ну а что, если и так?

— А Фил одобрил?

— А как ты думаешь, чья это была идея? — Клинт остановился у машины. — Ну, ты едешь?

— Он позволил тебе вести Лолу? — Томми почти что прикоснулся к ней, но не захотел оставлять отпечатки пальцев.

— Мне не нужно спрашивать разрешения, — Клинт сел в машину и завел ее. Томми сел рядом и только вздохнул. — Да, она нечто, правда?

Клинт очень быстро домчал их до магазина, где перед гаражом стоял Фил и нетерпеливо притоптывал. На Филе были джинсы, что, честно говоря, несколько пугало.

— Клинтон Френсис Бартон Коулсон, то, что ты выглядишь невероятно сексуально в этом костюме, тебя не спасет.

Томми подавил смешок:  
— У тебя не было разрешения взять Лолу.

— Помолчи, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Ты хорошо смотришься в джинсах, детка, — Клинт облизнул губы, — вот прямо очень хорошо.

Фил только разгневанно ткнул в него пальцем:  
— Не смей.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — Клинт вышел из машины и отдал ключи. Он поцеловал Фила в щеку и почувствовал, что тот еле сдерживает улыбку. Все было понятно. — Да ладно, я привез Томми и его вещи. Поехали.

Фил кивнул, запихнул всех в джип и отвез на маленький аэродром на окраине города, где уже ждал маленький самолет Старка.  
— Клинт, садись за штурвал и доставь нас в Нью-Йорк.

— Сэр, я пилот высокой квалификации, — запротестовал парень в самолете.

— Рад за тебя. Клинт будет за штурвалом, если он захочет, то пустит тебя в рубку, — отрезал Фил. Он уложил багаж. — Запрыгивай, Томми, — проворчал он.

— Хорошо, — Томми огляделся, и Фил помог ему забраться в самолет. — Летать же не страшно, правда? 

— Кому-то страшно, но меня больше самолетов пугает, когда тебя в воздух утаскивает Сокол, — улыбнулся Фил.

— Расскажи! — попросил Томми. Фил редко что-то рассказывал, да и то не слишком вдаваясь в детали. О старых деньках чаще трепался Клинт. Томми сосредоточенно слушал, как Фил рассказывал об инопланетянах и полетах, о том, как он ненавидел, когда Мстители просто подхватывали его и тащили куда-то. Томми был так увлечен этими историями, что забыл про собственные переживания по поводу первого полета. До Нью-Йорка время пролетело быстро, и мальчик пришел в восторг, увидев небоскребы. Ему казалось, даже воздух здесь пахнет как-то иначе. Они приземлились и вышли к лимузину, ожидавшему их.

— Иисусе, парни, путешествуете вы с шиком.

— Нет, просто Тони — это Тони, — вздохнул Фил. — Он хочет заключить новый договор между Мстителями и ЩИТом как прощальный подарок перед уходом на пенсию, и ему нужна моя помощь.

— Железный человек уходит на пенсию? — Томми так и плюхнулся сиденье.

— Он некоторое время уже постепенно отходит от дел. Он человек, Томми, у него болят колени и проблема с легкими. Он по-прежнему собирается оказывать финансовую помощь, да и из лаборатории его не выгонишь, но к новому году он сдаст дела Железного человека, — Фил взглянул на него. — Но это строго между нами, внутри семьи, Томми. Больше никому не рассказывай.

— Да, сэр, — Томми немного покраснел от того, что его назвали «семьей».

— Ну да, мы, первая «волна» Мстителей, уже почти сошли со сцены, по крайней мере, Мстители-обычные люди. Наташа не была на миссиях около года, вместо этого она тренирует молодых Мстителей. Ага, черт меня дери, именно так они себя называют, — вздохнул Клинт. — Сокол выступает сейчас в основном в роли консультанта, Человек-Муравей еще за год до меня покинул Мстителей и обрел домашнее счастье. Тор и Кэп — бог и суперчеловек, но если и они снимут костюмы — долго ли их будут помнить...

— Нет, — Фил поцеловал Клинта, — не жалуйся. Возьми Томми, прошвырнись с ним по Нью-Йорку. Можете заехать на стрельбище, напомни молодежи, что значит настоящая меткость. Затем мы отправимся ужинать и за сувенирами. Запомни, мы сделали свой выбор, и это был отличный выбор, — Фил улыбнулся. — Но никто никогда не забудет «Удивительного Хоукая».

— Ты предвзят.

— Ну и что? — Фила это нисколько не волновало.

— Черт подери, это же башня Мстителей! — Томми прижался лицом к стеклу машины.

— Да, она была нашим домом почти десять лет, — произнес Клинт. — Тони оставил гостевой этаж для тех, кто когда- либо был членом Мстителей. 

Ну конечно, дверь им открыл сам Тони Старк:

— Фил, тебе необходимо поговорить с директором Хилл, она ведет себя совершенно нелогично. Я правда скучаю по Фьюри. Она заставила меня скучать по Фьюри.

— По Нику Фьюри? — шепотом спросил Томми.

— Да, он исчез из поля зрения порядка пяти лет назад. Никто не знает о нем ничего, даже жив ли он, — сказал Клинт. Но, глядя на Фила, можно было сказать: он знает, что именно случилось с Фьюри. Тони уже утаскивал Фила, который оглядывался на Клинта и Томми. Клинт просто помахал им рукой, и Томми последовал его примеру.

— Ну что, хочешь посмотреть наше жилье, или просто пойдем прогуляемся?

— Мы что, бросим Фила?

— Видимо, да.

— Ну тогда да, — кивнул Томми. — Пойдем прогуляемся по окрестностям.

— Я покажу тебе, где убил дракона! — Клинт махнул рукой куда-то за плечо Томми и направился к ближайшей станции метро.

Они вернулись через три часа, Томми был вымотан и изнемогал под тяжестью сувениров, которые ему накупил Клинт. Они остановились у лифта и бросили вещи на пол, Томми даже не заметил, как подошел лифт, пока Клинт не втащил его внутрь, и они не взлетели на несколько этажей вверх. Когда двери открылись, Томми вдохнул: запах еды был божественный.

— Вау, мать твою, кэп готовил. Итальянскую еду Стив готовит лучше всех, — Клинт вытащил Томми за собой. — Стив, пусть это будет долбаная лазанья.

— Остынь, Бартон. Конечно, это лазанья.

Томми не знал, как пережить, что видит кэпа в фартучке с надписью «Поцелуй повара» и соусом на щеке. Затем он не знал, куда деваться от смущения, когда кэп обнял его:  
— Привет, Томми. Здорово, что ты приехал на выходные. Гуляли?

— Ага.

Томми толкнули к обеденному столу, и он замер. Он знал свою семейную пару, Тони, Баки, Сэма, но там еще были Мстители, которых он видел на прошлой неделе в новостях про сражение в Арктике. Он задумался, насколько глупо будет попросить их сделать миллион селфи с ним.

— Привет? — его голос дрогнул три раза на таком коротком слове.

— Кейти-Кейт, давай, скажи Томми «привет», — приказал Клинт.

— Привет, — она не встала. — С места не двинусь, это очень хорошее кресло.

— Здесь все кресла хороши. Привет, я Майлз.

— Да, сэр, Человек-Паук, сэр. О, господи, — простонал Томми. Он зависает с кучей супергероев. — Я имел в виду, да, привет, очень приятно с вами познакомиться. — О боже, вы Камала Хан. Боже-боже-боже-боже. То есть, блин. Вы не дадите мне автограф? Черт, я сейчас хуже Фила.

Клинт засмеялся, когда Томми повесил голову.

— Конечно, — Камала протянула руку. — Фил и Клинт замечательные, рада с тобой познакомиться. Я могу остаться на ужин сегодня. До отбоя? — она приблизилась к нему. — Фанфики читаешь?

Томми оглянулся и быстро кивнул.

— Я написала Фил/Клинт, дать ссылку?

— Э-э-э-э... нет, — прошептал Томми. — А что-нибудь по Братьям по науке у тебя есть?

Она показала ему жестом «дай пять» и попросила е-мэйл.

— Садись и ешь, — велел Стив.

Томми обнаружил, что сидит рядом с молодыми Мстителями, и оглянулся по сторонам.

— У нас здесь что, детский стол?

Кейт закатила глаза:  
— Точняк. Они именно это и затеяли. Пять баксов на то, что идея принадлежала Клинту.

— Десятку на Сэма, — предложила Камала.

Каждый высказался. Единственным человеком, на которого вообще не ставили в голосовании, оказался Фил. Они вообще не говорили про Фила, хотя Томми сидел рядом с ним, и тот болтал с Наташей.

— А почему никто не ставит на Фила?

— Потому что он бы не сказал ничего подобного, — объяснил Майлз. — Кроме того, это же Коулсон.

Томми заметил, что все вокруг кивнули:

— Я не понимаю.

— Кто самый грозный из наших стариков? — спросила Кейт.

Томми посмотрел на них. Тони и Стив спорили из-за куска чесночного хлеба, который Баки вытащил у них из-под носа и поделил с Наташей. Клинт барабанил пальцами, чтобы позлить Брюса, а Сэм и Фил дискутировали о спорте.

— Иногда уже трудно вспомнить, какие они грозные.

Майлз слегка улыбнулся:  
— Давай.

Камала прижала ладонь к лицу:

— Нападение на три часа.

Все старшие Мстители вытащили ножи, пистолеты и прочее оружие. Но Томми увидел перед собой только рубашку: Фил загородил его от предполагаемой угрозы.

Когда все успокоилось, Стив ткнул пальцем в Камалу:  
— Ты дежуришь по кухне ближайшие несколько лет.

— Ну ладно, они все грозные.

— Нет, ты не видишь, вернее, видишь, но не понимаешь. Подумай как следует о том, что произошло.

Томми прокручивал произошедшее в своей голове снова и снова.

— Вытащив оружие, они все посмотрели на Фила, — понял он. — Наверное, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке? 

— Нет, глупыш, они ждали приказов. Так кто страшнее — супергерой или тот, на кого они смотрят, кто ими руководит? — объяснила Кейт. — Фил погиб, пытаясь надрать Локи задницу, а потом восстал из мертвых, потому что хрен кому он доверит заполнение документов. По крайней мере, об этом шуточки ходят. Я думаю, дело было в том, что в раю оказалось скучно, кроме того, кто-то должен был держать в узде Клинта. Короче, он самый крутой чувак из всех крутых чуваков. Мистер Круточувак.

— Кейт, — спокойно одернул ее Фил.

— Извини, — она откусила гигантский кусок лазаньи, и потом ужин протекал без инцидентов.

Томми пожелал всем спокойной ночи, и они разбрелись по апартаментам. Фил и Клинт предложили ему включить какой-нибудь фильм, но Томми был настолько вымотан всеми событиями, что забрался в кровать. Он читал что-то на телефоне, когда раздался сигнал о пришедшей почте. Обратный адрес письма был ему не знаком, но тема гласила: «Доказательство крутости». Он открыл его — в нем было пять видео, демонстрировавших, как Фил надирает чужие задницы. Видео с мешком муки он посмотрел пять раз.

Святый боже, Фил был брутален. Тот самый Фил, который заполнял бухгалтерские книги, заставлял его есть овощи, помогал делать домашку по истории, ухаживал за Лолой. И дрался, как персонажи фильмов Джона Ву. Томми знал, что Фил умеет стрелять, но это было другое. Клинт не шутил, называя Фила супергероем.

Это было так странно и круто.

********************************

Следующий день Томми провел с Клинтом и Наташей, изображая из себя туриста, и это было потрясающе. Они накупили еще больше сувениров, Наташа отвлекла Клинта спортивным магазином и помогла Томми выбрать кое-что в подарок Шанталь, и каждый раз, когда он тянулся за кошельком, кто-нибудь хлопал его по руке. К вечеру к ним присоединился Фил, они отправились в Метрополитен-музей и там побродили по разным галереям. Томми понравился египетский зал, Клинту — жутковатые картины с детьми эпохи Ренессанса, а Наташе — средневековые доспехи.

— А ты что предпочитаешь, Фил? — поинтересовался Томми.

Фил провел его в маленькую комнатку.

— У меня нет любимого произведения искусства. — Они осмотрелись при тусклом свете, и Томми понял, что в этой комнате находятся книги и отдельные листы. — Хотя вот это моя любимая комната, здесь всегда так тихо. И я думаю, что рукописи — одна из самых прекрасных вещей в мире.

— Это же Кораны, — присмотрелся Томми.

— Угу, а в соседней комнате можно найти манускрипты о Вишну, — Фил взглянул на открытую страницу. — Мне нравится эта позолота, следы времени. То, что вся книга написана от руки. Сколько терпения и упорства, — Фил улыбнулся изображению.

Томми нашел скамейку и сел, пытаясь подавить смешок, но получилось все равно так громко, что тут же примчался Клинт. Томми давился воздухом:  
— Больше всех шедевров в мире тебе нравятся документы. Фил, это, блин, охрененно. Это лучшее, что я когда-либо слышал, — Томми не мог перестать хихикать, и Клинт присоединился к нему, увидев обиженное выражение мужа.

Фил немного надулся, но улыбнулся, когда Наташа навела порядок жесткой рукой.

— Ладно, хорошо, я считаю документы прекрасными. Если вы двое не прекратите смеяться, никакого мороженого вам не будет.

Хихикать те не перестали, но Фил все равно купил им мороженое.

Тони купил им билеты на бродвейское шоу, и Томми представление показалось глупым, но смешным.

Пусть это было банально, но на следующий день он посетил Статую Свободы вместе с Мстителями. Они посмеялись над тем, что Стив до сих пор немеет от благоговения, читая табличку, а Сокол схитрил и взлетел наверх на крыльях вместо того, чтобы подниматься по лестнице. Клинт пытался заставить Фила остаться внизу, ведь его беспокоила нога после всех вчерашних прогулок, но тот только оттолкнул Клинта и начал подниматься. Никто не заострил внимание на том, что последнюю часть пути Клинт, приобняв, поддерживал его. Сверху открывался хороший вид.

Томми сделал несколько фоток и подумал, что бы сотворить такое смешное, и в конце концов щелкнул несколько селфи со старыми Мстителями — у молодых была тренировка. А затем Тони задал вопрос-бомбу:

— Так что насчет поиграть?

— В какую игру? — спросил Фил, прищурившись.

— Ну, во что-то типа захвата флага? — предложил Тони. Баки швырнул ему рюкзак, который нес, и меньше чем через три минуты он был в костюме Железного Человека. Он схватил Томми:  
— Тот, кто доставит его к дверям Башни, и будет победителем.

Он взлетел с короны Леди Свободы, и Томми услышал, как выругался Клинт.

Тони был с ним очень осторожен.  
— Это всего лишь второй полет в моей жизни, гад, — предупредил его Томми. — Сейчас я заблюю тебе все твое красное с золотом.

— Нет, не заблюешь, — и Сэм выхватил его из рук Тони.

Томми должен был рассердиться, что Мстители швыряют его из рук в руки, словно тряпичную куклу, но он прокатился на мотоцикле вместе со Стивом и в катафалке с Наташей — знать о том, что у нее есть катафалк, ему было вовсе не обязательно. Но их сделал Баки, представить только, на скейте, и Башня была уже в двух зданиях... И тут на последнем отрезке его обогнал Клинт.

— Как же все они без реактивных двигателей так быстро выбрались с острова? — спросил Томми, когда Клинт вел его к зданию.

— Ну, на самом деле все очень просто, мы... — и Клинт рухнул на землю от удара тазером в тот самый момент, когда уже тянулся к ручке двери. Фил спокойно открыл ее.

— Томми, хочешь печеньице? — Фил протянул ему руку и помог перешагнуть через Клинта. 

— Ты вырубил электрошоком своего мужа. Чтобы выиграть игру.

— Ненавижу проигрывать, — улыбнулся Фил. — О, пончики! Чувствую запах пончиков.

Они вошли в лифт.

— Да, пончик — это было бы круто, — согласился Томми.

******************************

На следующий день Томми сходил посмотреть, как старые Мстители сражаются с молодыми.

Фил и директор Хилл заставили его подписать десяток разных соглашений о неразглашении.

Он сфотографировался-таки с Камалой и получил автограф на постере, прежде чем им пришлось уехать. Когда они покидали Башню, Томми просто утопал в объятиях, и Наташа пообещала навестить его, а Стив продолжал твердить, что должен снова сыграть.

Они с мамой так долго были только вдвоем, что Томми не мог понять, откуда вдруг у него образовалось столько дядюшек и кузенов. Это немного пугало. И все-таки было здорово.

Клинт, конечно же, отправился в кабину, не доверяя пилоту, а Фил сел читать какие-то записи.

— Фил?

— А? — спросил тот, не отрываясь от чтения.

— В следующем месяце я могу получить ученические права, — Томми взглянул в окно. — Может быть, ты бы смог поучить меня вождению? Нет, конечно, не на Лоле, но я бы мог взять нашу «Хонду». Или я просто запишусь в класс вождения в школе, забей.

— Вообще-то, задавая человеку вопрос, ты должен дать ему хотя бы ответить, — Фил отложил бумаги. — Спроси мать, если она разрешит, я буду рад позаниматься с тобой.

— Потому что это по-семейному, — сказал Томми. — Тебя везут на дурацкие каникулы повидать глупых родственников, которые постоянно ссорятся, а затем учат водить машину.

Фил взглянул на него:  
— Да, я так же представляю себе семейные отношения.

— Тогда ладно.

Они помолчали.

— А когда я получу взрослые права, я смогу прокатиться на Лоле? Просто чтобы насолить Клинту?

— Нет, — Фил вернулся к своим бумажкам.

Томми подумал, что у него будет еще время поработать над этим вопросом.


	4. Клинт и раны

Томми был в магазинчике вместе с Филом, утро было тихим: никто не желал пополнить коллекцию в самую жаркую неделю лета. Он сам был до посинения рад, что в магазине есть кондиционер. 

— Эй, а где Клинт? — обычно тот к этому времени уже выходил в зал.

— Тони прислал ему запоздалый подарок на день рождения, — Фил не оторвался от книги. — Он заглянул в коробку, быстро посмотрел на меня, затем сбежал. У меня есть несколько версий того, что там было: секс-кукла, ядерное оружие или печенья, которыми он не захотел делиться.

— Тони прислал Клинту подарок? Уже страшно.

— Я предпочитаю думать, что возраст повлиял на него достаточно, чтобы это все было не таким страшным. Ему уже 50, Клинт реально стал спокойнее, — Фил произнес это искренне и с серьезным лицом.

Томми попытался скопировать этот знаменитый взгляд Коулсона — он тренировался перед зеркалом.

Фил пожал плечами:  
— Все идет хорошо. К тому же, Клинт знает правила, так все будет прекрасно.

Зазвонил телефон, и Томми схватил трубку.  
— «Коллекционные вещицы Папы Хоука», сегодня на все бейсбольные сувениры скидка 30%, чем могу вам помочь? — Томми по просьбе голоса в трубке передал телефон Филу. Тот задал пару непонятных вопросов, затем передал трубку обратно Томми, чтобы тот повесил ее. — Кто-то чем-то интересовался?

— Что? — Фил казался слегка выбитым из колеи. — А, нет, это из больницы звонили. Клинт попал в аварию, сейчас его осматривают в приемной. — И Фил вернулся к своей книге.

Томми вскочил:  
— Черт! Ну ладно. Я пишу записку на дверь, а ты выводи джип. Нет, возьми Лолу. До больницы минут 15, но на ней быстрее, — Томми заозирался в поисках ключей или еще чего-то, он не знал.

— Мы не едем.

Томми посмотрел на него в ужасе:  
— Это не смешно.

— А я не шучу, — Фил перевернул страницу книги. — Он знал правила.

— Какие правила? — заорал Томми. — Что за хрень, Фил? Твой муж в больнице, а ты собираешься просто сидеть здесь и читать? Хорошо, хорошо. Наверное, ты в состоянии шока, но, Фил, Клинт в больнице, ты нужен своему мужу.

Томми потянулся рукой к Филу, но тот увернулся. Мальчик отпрянул, увидев гнев на его лице.

— Мой муж знал правила, и я не собираюсь в эту больницу. Если ты так волнуешься, можешь проведать этого осла, — Фил полез в ящик. — Держи удостоверение, здесь сказано, что ты его сын.

Томми даже не удосужился задуматься, зачем они его сделали:  
— Вали в ад, Фил.

— Знаешь, я там уже был, — Фил слегка улыбнулся.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Томми, выбегая из магазина. Он запрыгнул на велосипед и примерно через полчаса был в больнице. Он вошел в приемный покой и подошел к стойке регистратора. — Клинта Коулсона доставили на машине «Скорой помощи». Я его сын, — Томми удивился, как легко у него получилось сказать это. — Вы можете направить меня к нему?

Женщина за стойкой взглянула на него и подняла брови:  
— Сын?

— А что? — Томми попытался оскорбиться. — Он гей, я китаец, они нас все время усыновляют.

— Я думала, что китайцы отдают в основном девочек.

Томми закатил глаза:  
— Ну, третьего мальчика в семье было дороговато содержать. Вы хотите увидеть мое удостоверение личности? — Томми засопел. — Я хочу видеть папочку.

Черт, может быть, ему в следующем году записаться в театральный класс вместо музыкального. Он достоверно сыграл эту хрень.

— Завернешь за угол, второй коридор направо, он в палате, — она указала рукой направление, и Томми пошел туда.

Клинта долго искать не пришлось, его крики о том, что с ним все в порядке, разносились по всему коридору. Томми отдернул занавеску и увидел его.

— Клинт! — черт, кажется, он вышел из роли. — Э-э-э, я имею в виду, папа. Извини, немного испугался.

Клинт коротко рассмеялся:  
— Привет, малыш, скажи доктору, что я в порядке, и вы с Филом можете забрать меня отсюда.

— Вы не в порядке, — строго сказал врач. — Семь швов, сломанная лодыжка, множественные ушибы и подозрение на сотрясение мозга. 

— Не, я знаю, на что похоже сотрясение мозга, это точно не оно, так, стукнулся слегка, — Клинт улыбнулся. — Вы уже наложили гипс, так что дайте мне хорошие таблетки, костыли и выписывайте. Уверен, Фил не выключил мотор у машины.

— Его тут нет. Он не придет, — Томми посмотрел на Клинта. — Я приехал на велосипеде, после того как пожелал ему провалиться в ад.

— Знаешь, он уже там был.

— Так он мне и ответил.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы остались здесь еще на час для обследования, а затем я вас проверю.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Клинт. — Томми, составишь мне компанию?

— Ну да, блин, — Томми уселся на стул, и доктор отправился осматривать следующего пациента. — Я очень, очень зол сейчас на Фила. 

— Почему? — осведомился Клинт.

— Он не придет к тебе в больницу. И вообще, он вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло.

— Я нарушил правила, — сказал Клинт. — Ты не принесешь мне попить? У медсестры на посту должна быть вода.

Томми сходил за водой, он был смущен всем происходящим. Он отдал стакан Клинту и сел рядом с ним. «Ничего не понимаю», — признался он.

— Я гонял на скутере с реактивными двигателями, который Тони мне прислал. Не вписался в поворот, снес скамейку в парке и врезался в фонарный столб, — Клинт рассмеялся. — Это было суперкруто. Но фишка в том, что мое тело действовало не само по себе, я пострадал исключительно по причине собственной глупости. А когда мы увольнялись, Фил поклялся, что если я окажусь в больнице, потому что слажал, он не придет меня спасать. 

— Да, но люди постоянно говорят что-то подобное, а потом такие: «Эй, чувак, блядь, будь мужиком, не ной!»

— Во-первых, не сквернословь, а во-вторых, блядь, не смей сомневаться в том, что Фил — мужик, — Клинт никогда еще не разговаривал с Томми так резко. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что он делал и что пережил, потому что этого не найдешь на ютубе, и костюма из спандекса он тоже не носил, — Клинт с трудом приподнялся. — Фил живет по собственным правилам, потому что они помогают ему выжить, так что как бы я ни хотел, чтобы он был здесь, я не буду злиться на него за то, что он держит свое слово. 

— Да, сэр, — Томми опустил голову. — Я просто не понимаю, как он может говорить, что любит тебя, а потом даже не волноваться, когда звонят из больницы.

— Томми, — Клинт прикоснулся к его щеке, и Томми крепче прижал к себе его ладонь, — он совершенно точно волнуется, и это как бы не первый раз, когда ему звонят из больницы. И... ну, у меня есть ты.

— Конечно, — Томми же сидит тут. — Не хочешь мне рассказать, зачем вы сделали для меня фальшивое удостоверение личности?

— Не-а. К тому же, у нас их все равно больше, чем одно. Старые привычки, — Клинт улыбнулся. — Хочешь, расскажу что-нибудь про Мстителей? 

— Конечно.

Когда врач еще раз осмотрел Клинта, Томми помог ему подняться, и они прошли вместе к выходу. Около него стоял автомобиль класса «люкс».

— Господа, меня послали, чтобы привезти вас домой.

— Но мой велосипед! — запротестовал Томми.

— Его заберут, — человек держал заднюю дверь открытой, Клинт мягко улыбнулся, кивнул Томми, и они сели на задние сиденья. Они доехали до магазина в молчании, и Томми помог Клинту подняться по лестнице наверх, в квартиру.

Дверь была не заперта, в гостиной на диване высилась груда подушек и сложенное одеяло, рядом лежали журналы, печенье и еще какие-то вещи.

— Ты все еще думаешь, что ему все равно, малыш? — Клинт умостил себя на диване и положил ногу на подушки, вздохнув от облегчения. — Даже печеньки мои любимые, на случай переломов.

— У тебя есть любимые печеньки на случай переломов? — Томми подумал, как это характеризует Клинта. И Фила.

— Ну конечно. При ожогах я люблю шотландское песочное печенье, при пулевых ранениях — сникердудлс, при ножевых — «Орео», ну а при переломах — печенье с арахисовым маслом, — Клинт улыбнулся. — Проверишь, как он там в магазине, ладно? — Телефон Клинта звякнул, и тот взглянул на него. — Черт, он сдал меня Таше, она завтра приедет. Не хочу спарринговать со сломанной лодыжкой. 

— Она не заставит тебя драться с ней, — Томми пришел в ужас. — Ты же старый и раненый.

— И она хочет убедиться, что я смогу защитить себя, если будет нужно, — беспечно объяснил Клинт. — Это наша жизнь, малыш. Иди, проверь Фила.

Томми укрыл Клинта одеялом и нежно обнял его:

— Мне не нравится, что тебе больно.

Тот обнял его в ответ:

— Тебе придется привыкнуть.

Томми ничего не сказал, он просто пошел вниз в магазин, где Фил заканчивал общаться с клиентом. Он обошел прилавок и сел. Когда они остались в магазине одни, он посмотрел на Фила:

— Я не понимаю. Ты не идешь к нему в больницу, но присылаешь за нами машину, готовишь для него комнату и называешь себя его лучшим другом. Но даже не заходишь поздороваться. Я не понимаю. 

Фил посмотрел на него и перевернул табличку «Закрыто» на двери. Затем он достал стакан и плеснул в него немного виски.

— В тот день, когда мы повстречались, я выстрелил ему в ногу. Итак, ранение пулей мелкого калибра, ноябрь 2002 года, — Фил взглянул на Томми, а затем перечислил каждую травму, из-за которой Клинт задерживался в больнице дольше, чем на час. Перечисление заняло 45 минут. Томми пялился на него в ужасе и благоговении. — Я был с ним в 80% случаев этих поездок в больницу, стоял рядом с ним как охранник, держал его за руку и молился, чтобы он очнулся. Когда мы увольнялись, он пообещал мне — никаких больше поездок в больницу, которых можно избежать. Он пообещал мне, потому что знал — каждый раз, когда я сидел с ним, я сам немного умирал. Он получал ранения в каждую часть тела, кроме глаз. И он обещал мне, мы заключили договор. Он обещал мне, — Фил глотнул виски.

Томми медленно встал и обнял Фила:  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — прошептал он.

— Я знаю, Томми, — вздохнул Фил. — Я знаю.

— Но ты должен знать, Клинт все-таки придурок, — Фил засмеялся, услышав это от Томми. — Нет, в смысле, он очень умный, у него офигенные навыки, но он все равно придурок. Но он же твой придурок. Я знаю, что твои правила помогают тебе оставаться в здравом рассудке, но может быть сейчас, когда он дома, ты все-таки поднимешься наверх?

Фил кивнул:  
— Да, поднимусь. — Он сильнее обнял Томми. — Ты тоже поднимайся, я сделаю нам ужин. Ему нужна компания, скоро он будет ныть по поводу своей травмы.

Они поднялись наверх, и Томми постарался слиться со стеной, когда вошел Фил и увидел, как Клинт играет на телефоне. Фил подошел и сел на кофейный столик:

— Привет, Клинт.

— Привет, детка, — улыбнулся ему Клинт. — Честно говоря, я не думал, что Тони сделает скутер настолько мощным.

Фил протянул к нему руку нежно, и Томми подумал, что сейчас наконец-то все будет хорошо. А затем Фил жестко выкрутил ухо Клинта:

— Это подарок от Тони, конечно, он будет глупым. Тебе 50 лет, какого черта ты гонял на игрушке, предназначенной для восьмилетних девочек?

— Он был фиолетовый, с блестками и мишурой, — добавил Клинт. Фил сильнее выкрутил его ухо. — Оу!

— У тебя очень большие проблемы, — Фил выпустил его ухо. — Огромные проблемы. — Он прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Клинта. — Больше, чем какие-либо раньше.

— Ты сделал мне печенье с арахисовым маслом, — у обоих глаза были закрыты.

— От них переломы заживают быстрее.

— Мне нравится, что ты заставляешь меня верить этому, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Прости, что я нарушил правила.

— Мне не нравится переломанный Клинт.

— Да ладно, Фил, я всегда слегка надломлен, — Клинт обнял Фила за шею. — А ты всегда соединяешь кусочки.

Фил вздохнул:

— Мое сердце этого не выдерживает, ты же знаешь. Я становлюсь слишком стар для всего этого дерьма.

Клинт коротко фыркнул.

В конце концов Фил тоже улыбнулся. Он немного отстранился и поцеловал Клинта:

— Я сделаю тебе суп-вонтон.

— Мой любимый лечебный суп.

— И это я тоже знаю, — Фил встал. — Томми, займи его, пока я готовлю.

— Конечно, Фил, — Томми посмотрел вслед Филу, заворачивавшему за угол на кухню, и подошел к Клинту. 

Тот счастливо улыбался. Томми потянулся к его уху и вывернул его, как это только что делал Фил:

— Оу, парень, какого черта?

Томми вывернул ухо еще сильнее:

— Больше не пугай Фила так, — он помолчал. — И меня тоже не пугай. Иначе... А то я возьму лук и надеру тебе задницу, — он подумал о списке, который Фил дал ему внизу, и напоследок еще раз вывернул ухо. — Я больше никого не хочу терять так, как потерял папу. Поэтому я добавляю еще одно правило — больше никаких подарков от Тони. Так, теперь все, — Томми отошел в сторону и сел в кресло, кипя от гнева. 

Клинт потирал ухо, но улыбался:

— Хорошо, Томми, больше никаких игрушек от Старка, — пообещал он. Они посмотрели телевизор. — Ты правда хочешь научиться стрельбе из лука? — спросил Клинт словно невзначай.

— Ну, Фил учит меня водить машину, думаю, я мог бы и у тебя чему-то поучиться, — Томми тоже старался звучать незаинтересованно.

— Ну хорошо, — кивнул Клинт, — тогда в следующие выходные мы идем на стрельбище.

— Но у тебя лодыжка.

— Дай-ка я тебе расскажу, как я стрелял со сломанной ногой, кровь из раны на голове заливала мне глаза, а еще у меня были вывихнуты три пальца, — сказал Клинт.

— Мехико, 2013 год, — отозвался Томми.

— Ага, — Клинт было смутился, но проследил взгляд Томми, брошенный в направлении кухни, и все понял. — Я тоже помню все его раны. Может быть, их было не так много, как у меня, зато он брал тяжестью ранений.

— Ему я тоже ухо откручу, — пообещал Томми.

— Я заплачу тебе 50 баксов, только бы увидеть это, — широко улыбнулся Клинт. — Так вот, Мехико.

Томми выслушал эту историю и еще одну, пока не вошел Фил с подносами, заставленными блюдами.

После ужина Клинт заплатил Томми 50 баксов с возгласом:

— Оно того стоило!


	5. Осенний бал

Клинт посмотрел на Фила, который просто пожал плечами. Клинт показал на Томми, и Фил жестом изобразил, что понятия не имеет, что происходит.

— Я вижу, что вы делаете, — сказал уткнувшийся носом в прилавок Томми.

— Да ты даже глаза не открывал, — возразил Клинт.

— Вы машете руками и пытаетесь выяснить, почему я хандрю. И каждый из вас старается заставить другого заговорить со мной, — Томми не глядя потянулся к своей сумке и достал оттуда флаер. — Вот из-за этого.

— Твоя школа выпускает просто кучу флаеров, надеюсь, у них есть надлежащая программа вторичной переработки, — Клинт взглянул на бумажку. — Осенний полуофициальный бал. О-у-у-у, Томми, это так мило, но ты знаешь, я верен Филу.

— Фил, ну пожалуйста, — попросил Томми, тот больно стукнул мужа по ребрам, сел на стул и успокаивающе погладил мальчика по спине.

— Шанталь? — Томми кивнул. — Но я думал, что вы двое как бы встречаетесь.

— Как бы да, — Томми поднял голову. — Но я никогда по-настоящему не брал на себя ответственность. Мы просто шатались вместе, ходили пить кофе и в кино, а сейчас я хочу пригласить ее на танец и попросить стать моей девушкой, она умная и красивая и все такое. Я хочу купить букетик ей на корсаж платья, подвезти на маминой раздолбанной машине и вернуть к комендантскому часу в полночь, — Томми посмотрел на них. — Как вы приглашаете кого-то на свидание? 

— А, ну ладно. Пока, — и Клинт быстро скрылся за портьерой.

— И что это было? — Томми уставился на колышущуюся портьеру, закрывавшую вход в задние помещения магазина, куда сбежал Клинт.

— Потому что он не любит показывать эмоции, малыш? — предположил Фил. — Он не очень хорош в том, что касается любви.

— Он любит свой лук, Наташу, старые эксцентричные комедии. И тебя. Он любит тебя, глупый ты.

— Я знаю, но это не значит, что он любит говорить об этом, — Фил улыбнулся. — Боюсь, мы не самый лучший пример того, как нужно ходить на свидания. Может быть, ты воспользуешься рецептом из подростковых романтических комедий? Пригласишь, стоя под ее окнами с бумбоксом?

— Что такое бумбокс? — поддразнил его Томми.

— Я приложу тебя тазером.

— Шанталь точно не понравится что-то подобное, — сказал Томми.

— А как насчет просто спросить ее?

— Если бы я мог подобрать слова, я бы уже пригласил ее, — поник Томми. — Рядом с ней я тупею. Она улыбается, накручивает локон на палец — и я в ауте, — Томми достал из сумки блокнот и показал Филу все свои рисунки.

— Мы должны нанять тебе репетитора. Художественного класса в твоей школе недостаточно, если ты хочешь поступить в школу искусств, — кивнул Фил. — Мы начнем с общения по скайпу со Стивом, он рисует, может дать неплохие советы.

Томми моментально отвлекся от темы:

— Ты собираешься нанять Капитана Америка моим репетитором?

— Он сделает это бесплатно, ему нравятся такого рода вещи.

— Вау, — замигал Томми. — Круто. — Он слегка встряхнулся. — Окей, вернемся к теме. Где-то год назад ты сказал, что у тебя и Клинта разные мнения о том, когда вы стали встречаться. Так когда это случилось, по-твоему?

Фил счастливо улыбнулся:

— О, это охренительная история.

*********************************

Примерно 19 лет назад, Лима.

— Не расскажешь мне, почему снайпер понадобился ночью в сезон дождей? Зачем я был здесь 30 часов? И я уже упоминал сезон дождей? — сучился Бартон.

— Ты знаешь почему, — Коулсон говорил мягко, но Клинт уловил в его тоне нервные нотки, и это было неправильно. — Повторение параметров миссии ничем нам не поможет. Смотри в оба. 

— Я все вижу, и вы это знаете, босс.

— Тогда скажи, сколько пальцев.

Раздался смешок:

— Это вы мне там средние пальцы на двух руках показываете?

— Тишина в эфире! — это означало «да».

Ну и конечно все пошло к чертям через семь часов, а когда все было кончено, они пропустили время эвакуации и оказались в маленькой хижине с печкой и спальным мешком, а Клинт замерз чуть ли не до смерти. Фил разделся сам и раздел Клинта, завернул их обоих в спальный мешок, печь согревала комнату.

— Сэр, вы должны были сначала пригласить меня на ужин, я не такой легкодоступный парень.

— Просто заткнись и не смей умирать, — проворчал Фил, но его руки были нежными и успокаивающими, когда он пытался вернуть тепло в тело Клинта.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

*********************************

— Когда мы вернулись в Нью-Йорк, я пригласил его на ужин, и с тех пор мы были вместе, — Фил нежно улыбнулся.

— Не думаю, что лучший способ пригласить Шанталь на бал — когда кто-то из нас окажется при смерти, — сказал Томми.

— У большинства Мстителей отношения начинались из-за того, что они оказывались на пороге смерти, — философски произнес Фил. — Ну, это, наверное, не совсем нормально.

— Нет, совсем не нормально, — простонал Томми, Фил подробно ему все изложил, но не помог нисколько.

Двумя днями позже он загнал в угол Клинта:

— Ну что, давай.

— Что тебе дать? Коды безопасности Пентагона, рецепт моих шоколадных вафель, способ путешествовать через пространство и время? — Клинт взглянул на него из-за полки, на которой производил перестановку.

— Дай совет, как пригласить Шанталь на танцы.

— Обнаружить, что она считает, что вы уже были в отношениях шесть лет, а затем сказать: офигеть, хочу жить долго и счастливо? 

— Что? — Томми распахнул глаза, стараясь осмыслить услышанное.

**********************************

Примерно 13 лет назад, штаб-квартира ЩИТа.

— Спасибо мистер Корван, но нет. Спасибо, — сказал Коулсон тоном «ты до сих пор еще здесь?». Это был третий, а нет, четвертый любимый Клинтом тон голоса Коулсона.

— Фил, мы можем прекрасно провести время вместе. Я покажу тебе, как мы можем повеселиться, — парень подошел к Филу и прикоснулся к его щеке. Клинту это совершенно не нравилось. Никто не должен касаться Фила. — Разреши мне показать тебе, как это может быть здорово.

— Мистер Корван, у меня постоянные отношения уже шесть лет, и я, честно говоря, не рассматриваю ваше переэпилированное тело в качестве стимула изменить восхитительному мужчине, с которым я встречаюсь. Хорошего вам дня, — Фил отошел и сел за стол, вернувшись к заполнению бумаг.

Клинт спустился с потолка, как только второй парень ушел.

— Что это была за херня, Фил? — спросил Клинт, выпрямившись.

— Я избавился от него сразу же, как смог, и уж конечно, я никогда не поощрял его, — голос Фила звучал очень серьезно. Почему он говорил так серьезно?

— Да, этот парень осел, — отмахнулся Клинт. — Но он меня не волнует, а вот что меня волнует, прямо-таки не дает мне покоя, так это почему ты с кем-то встречаешься уже шесть лет, а я ни хрена об этом не знаю? Что за хрень, Фил? — Клинт чувствовал, что злится все сильнее.

Фил просто смотрел на него.  
— Ха-ха, — сказал он и вернулся к документам.

У Клинта что-то щелкнуло в мозгу.

— Не надо «ха-ха». Ты знаешь обо мне все. ВСЕ. Так почему, твою мать, ты скрываешь от меня, что у тебя, мать твою за ногу, с кем-то любовь? — Клинт не мог сказать, почему ему казалось, что его ударили ножом в живот.

Фил очень осторожно закрыл папку и встал.  
— Прости, но ты это сейчас серьезно? Если это шутка или розыгрыш, то они очень низкопробные, и я, пожалуй, врежу тебе как следует.

— Что? — Клинт не понял, почему Фил казался таким расстроенным, что-то тут было не так.

— Мой бойфренд сейчас притворяется, что он не мой бойфренд, так что извини, если я немного расстроен. 

— Я не твой бойфренд, — тупо сказал Клинт. Они же не были вместе. Вот только Фил вздрогнул, на самом деле вздрогнул и побледнел, а затем расправил плечи и кивнул:  
— Очень хорошо. Тогда я пойду к тебе и заберу свои вещи.

Фил вышел из собственного офиса, а Клинт плюхнулся на диван и попробовал собрать мысли воедино.

 

***********************************

— Как ты мог не знать, что вы встречаетесь? — Томми был ошеломлен.

— Ты уж меня извини, что не сразу въехал, но за эти шесть лет у нас не было секса. Ну ладно, был. Но только несколько раз, — отмахнулся Клинт. — И я думал, что это был секс типа «благодаренье господу, что мы живы». Я не сразу сложил вместе кусочки мозаики. Мы никогда не говорили об отношениях, поэтому я и не думал, что мы встречаемся, — Клинт поморщился. — Но сел я на этот диван и подумал: он для меня все, и я рванул в свою комнату, смотрю — а он там сидит и обнимает свою подушку в виде щита капитана Америка, черт, да если он ее ко мне перевез, это должно было стать главным маяком для меня! И тогда я сказал, что я люблю его и хочу всю жизнь провести с ним. Вот почему этот день должен стать отсчетом нашей жизни вместе, — Клинт гордо улыбнулся.

— Я никогда больше не попрошу у вас совета касательно романтических отношений. Вы оба идиоты.

— Конечно, — легко согласился Клинт. — Фишка в том, чтобы найти кого-то, чей идиотизм хорошо дополняет твой, но не является его копией.

— Придурки, — в восхищении заявил Томми.

Клинт вернулся к перестановке на полке.

 

Томми взял телефон и набрал Наташу:  
— Они идиоты.

— Конечно, — согласилась та. — Но почему именно?

— По поводу того, когда они влюбились, когда начали отношения, — Томми заходил по гостиной. — Может, я сошел с ума, но я почему-то думаю, что они оба неправы.

— Нет, не сошел, ты мыслишь вполне здраво.

— Фил сказал, что ты считаешь, будто отношения между ними начались еще раньше.

— Да, и я права, — Томми мог слышать улыбку в Наташином голосе. — Ты хочешь услышать настоящую историю?

— Конечно, но мне понравилось бы, даже если бы ты рассказала мне выдуманную историю.

— Умный мальчик. Итак, жили-были...

*****************************

Примерно 24 года назад. Шотландия.

— Я это видел, Фил.

— Лох-Несского чудовища не существует, — Фил пощипывал бровь. — Все научные исследования это доказали.

— Да хрен с исследованиями, как будто мы не знаем, какая редкостная хрень существует на свете, скажи ему, Наташа, что мы что-то видели.

Наташа оторвалась от чистки пистолета:  
— Это ты что-то видел. А я просто не спорю.

— Ну давай, Фил, займемся этим, — настаивал Клинт. — Она бы сразу назвала меня дебилом, если бы это был фейк.

— Ты дебил, — немедленно отозвалась Наташа.

— Первое слово дороже второго.

— У тебя кровь, — Наташа увидела, как Фил нахмурился, глядя на Клинта. Ей стало интересно, почему Бартон не замечает, как часто Фил смотрит на него. Она сидела и наблюдала, как Клинт спокойно подпустил Фила с иголкой и ниткой к своей спине, только Коулсону он доверял до такой степени. Даже ей он так не доверял. Она заметила, как Фил поцеловал подушечку своего большого пальца, а затем прикоснулся ей к шву. 

— Если ты говоришь, что что-то видел, значит, ты что-то видел, — сказал Фил, упаковывая аптечку.

— Что? На самом деле? — просиял Клинт.

— Я верю тебе, Бартон, я всегда тебе верю.

 

*******************************

— Ну и как это свидетельствует о том, что между ними отношения, Наташа? — Томми был слегка озадачен.

— Это был момент абсолютной слепой веры для обоих. Фил поверил Клинту на слово, а Клинт подпустил его к себе со спины. В нашей работе это равноценно свадебным клятвам. Да, они не ходили на свидания, но они были преданы друг другу как никто другой. А это для меня значит, что у них были отношения.

— Думаю, я еще слишком юн или слишком не супершпион, чтобы въехать в это, — решил Томми. — Наташа, как же мне пригласить девушку на свидание?

— Попытаться убить ее?

— И почему я вообще обратился к тебе за советом? — простонал Томми. — Пока, — он повесил трубку. Он сидел и смотрел телевизор, когда мать вернулась домой.

Ей понадобился только один взгляд на него.  
— Ты так и не попросил Шанталь пойти с тобой на бал? — она присела рядом.

— Свиданки — это трудно, — он сжал ее руку. — Как вы с папой стали встречаться?

— Ну, мы вместе посещали один класс в местном колледже. Однажды он подошел ко мне и сказал: «Привет, я Дэнни, мы с тобой вместе пишем работу, я считаю, что ты красивая, и у тебя приятный смех, и в твоем сочинении на прошлой неделе были интересные моменты. Не хочешь поужинать со мной?»

— И все?

— И все, Томми.

— И ты влюбилась в эти слова?

— Нет, в того мужчину, который их произнес.

— Значит, папа был крут.

— О господи, нет, в этом и заключалась вся его смелость. Но мне хватило. Для меня его самого было достаточно. Как и тебя, — она поцеловала его в лоб. — Я приготовлю тебе перекусить, — и она оставила его в раздумьях.

***************************

Это был прекрасный день, Томми пораньше закончил свои дела в магазине и отправился в парк, где взял два кофе и позвонил Шанталь, попросив ее прийти к небольшому пруду. Да, он решился сделать это. У прудика рядом стояли две скамейки, на одной из них в одиночестве сидел пожилой мужчина, в его руках была книга, а рядом была прислонена трость. Томми вежливо кивнул ему и сел на вторую скамейку.

Он поставил стаканы на скамейку и занялся телефоном. Его нога отбивала быстрый ритм.

— Они все ошибаются, знаешь ли, — сказал старик.

Томми взглянул на него. Тот был абсолютно лыс, носил черные очки и кожаное пальто. Томми решил, что он просто разговаривает сам с собой и вернулся к телефону.

— Даже Наташа ошибается, а она обычно все отлично замечает, когда дело касается этих двоих, — продолжил он. Томми потянулся за кнопкой тревожного вызова в кармане пальто. — О, не трогай эту штуковину, эти двое сейчас занимаются сексом, и Клинт спятит, если ты их прервешь.

— Фу, — сказал Томми. — А как вы узнали об этом, между прочим?

— Они стали предсказуемыми: если они устраивают распродажи по субботам, то после твоего ухода затевают перепихончик, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Я присматриваю за ними, — и он рассмеялся так, словно это была самая смешная шутка в мире. — В любом случае, малыш, все они ошибаются. У этих двоих отношения начались примерно 28 лет назад.

— Ага, и откуда вы это знаете? — дерзко спросил Томми.

— Потому что я там был, — мужчина опустил очки, и Томми сглотнул, увидев один глаз, затянутый бельмом.

 

****************************

Примерно 28 лет назад. Москва.

— Фьюри.

— Докладывай, Коулсон, — Фьюри стоял рядом с кроватью агента Бартона.

— Ну, вы отправили моего лучшего агента на миссию без меня, с куратором, который не мог им руководить, и вы знали это. В результате миссия провалилась, и цель не ушла только потому, что Клинт чертовски хорош в своем деле. А сейчас мы гадаем, очнется ли он, будет ли он снова ходить.

— В этом действительно есть сомнения? — Фьюри подцепил файл, висевший на спинке кровати.

— Доктора сомневаются, — Фил не сводил глаз с Клинта. — Я — нет. Он очнется и проест мне плешь, пока будет лечиться.

— Хорошо. У меня на него большие планы.

— Я присутствую в этих планах? — поинтересовался Фил.

— Коулсон, я не могу тебе гарантировать...

Фьюри поразился: мало кому удавалось застать его врасплох, но Фил в мгновение ока прижал его к стене и приставил пистолет к голове. Фьюри замер.

— Директор Фьюри, я официально прошу, чтобы агент Клинт Бартон стал моим постоянным подопечным. Вы сможете назначить ему другого куратора только в случае моей смерти.

— Фил, всякое бывает.

— Нет, не бывает. Не со мной. Такого больше не повторится. И он — мой. Ты понял меня, директор Фьюри? — спросил Фил, не повышая голоса.

— Понял.

— Хорошо, — Фил вернулся на свое место. — И ради бога, мы разрешим ему отныне использовать лук на миссиях.

***************************

— Но это не любовь, это просто рабочее партнерство, — возразил Томми.

— Ты думаешь, для таких, как они, есть особая разница? Эти двое всегда были парой, во всех возможных вариантах, — пожилой мужчина встал. — Ладно, я лучше пойду. Просто хотел проверить, как идут дела, похоже, у них все в порядке.

— Вы собираетесь в магазин?

— Не-а, ненавижу подобные места, — он хохотнул каким-то своим мыслям. — Кроме того, они разозлятся, если узнают, что я был рядом и не зашел. А это всегда забавно.

— Кто вы? — спросил Томми.

— Я? Да никто. А вот и твоя девушка, — показал старик, и Томми обернулся. Шанталь махала ему рукой, оранжевый шарф забавно сочетался с ее темной кожей. Она была прекрасна.

— Эй, мистер, но я же должен им хотя бы рассказать, что встретил вас? — Томми повернулся обратно, но мужчина уже исчез, оставив на скамейке только коробку. Томми взял ее, чтобы рассмотреть позднее. Шанталь подошла к нему. — Привет, — Томми протянул ей кофе. — Он, наверное, уже слегка остыл, но я знаю, что ты любишь холодный кофе.

— Да, — она сделала глоток, — а ты откуда узнал?

— Ты всегда ждешь минут 15, прежде чем сделать первый глоток. И ты любишь при этом пить с разных сторон стакана, чтобы на краю образовалась смешная цепочка из отпечатков твоего блеска для губ, — зачастил Томми. — И ты любишь брауни, но не любишь капкейки, и ты смеешься, когда в фильмах умирают люди, и ты здорово пахнешь, и ты замечательно разбираешься в математике, даже не знаю, зачем ты тратишь свое время со мной, но, пожалуйста, пойдем вместе на осенний бал. Я хочу купить тебе бутоньерку, — Томми с щелчком захлопнул челюсть. Боже, это не его работодатели, это он влюбленный идиот.

Губы Шанталь скользнули по его щеке:  
— Я не люблю розы, но любые другие цветы мне понравятся. Я хочу пойти с тобой на бал, Томми.

Он открыл глаза:  
-— О, аккуратнее.  
Да господи же боже, что за хрень!

Но она только рассмеялась:  
— Чистюля.

****************************

Он проводил ее домой, а затем бегом вернулся в магазин. 

— У меня будет свидание на танцах! — закричал он, входя в дверь.

Клинт присвистнул, а Фил гордо улыбнулся. Томми зашел за прилавок, а затем прищурился:  
— Клинт, это у тебя засос? — Клинт закрыл рукой шею. — О боже, этот древний чувак в парке был прав, вы занимаетесь сексом после моего ухода.

— Какой древний чувак? — спросил Фил, обеспокоенный тем, что кто-то незнакомый подходил к Томми. — Как он тебя нашел?

— Он уже сидел на скамейке, когда я пришел туда. Он знает вас двоих. И он оставил это, — Томми протянул коробку Филу.

— Фил, мы должны просканировать ее, — предупредил Клинт.

Но та открылась, едва палец Фила прикоснулся к ней. Он достал старое кольцо, и все уставились на него.

— Это что, кольцо-дешифратор Капитана Америка? — спросил Томми.

Фил сжал челюсти, прежде чем ответить:

— Нет, это настоящее кольцо-дешифратор Пегги Картер, которое было использовано, чтобы уничтожить Красного Черепа во время Второй Мировой. Оно было у меня, и его украл мой богом забытый лучший друг, — он повышал голос с каждым словом. — Я убью этого чертова сукина сына Ника Фьюри! — и Фил выбежал из магазина.

— Вау. Я встречался с Ником Фьюри, — Томми посмотрел на Клинта. — У него ужасный глаз.

— Верно, — согласился Клинт. — Так что ты собираешься надеть на танцы?


	6. Шагая вперед

— Заявки на поступление сюда недешевые, — сказал Томми, перещелкивая десять открытых вкладок в браузере. — Мама сказала мне, что может оплатить три, и я могу купить еще две, из тех денег, что скопил с вашей помощью. Этого хватит, верно?

— В колледжах сильна конкуренция, — изрек медленно Фил. Томми посмотрел на него и задумался, когда седина успела так прочно прописаться в его волосах. — Мы оплатим еще несколько заявок, просто на всякий случай. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал не просто школу искусств, а школу с прекрасной художественной программой.

— Фил, — Томми потряс головой, — ты не можешь просто так сделать это.

— Почему же, могу, — возразил Фил. — У тебя невероятный талант, Томми, и я хочу, чтобы он развивался.

— Ни ты, ни Клинт не ходили в колледж, и с вами все в порядке.

— Ну да, мы прямо замечательные примеры для подражания, — сухо сказал Фил.

Томми посмотрел на него:  
— Да, замечательные.

Фил хлопнул его рукой по плечу:  
— Побалуй своих боссов и позволь им заплатить за тебя. — Он открыл следующий файл. — А что у тебя с академическим тестом и тестом для поступления в колледж?

— Они грядут, чтоб они сгорели, — нахмурился Томми. — Почему Мстители не уничтожили это величайшее зло, с которым сталкивалась Америка?

— Нет, величайшее зло, с которым сталкивалась Америка, — это те «диетические» вафельные фиговины «Орео», которые на вкус как просвирки для святого причастия, а начинка у них из сплошного уныния, — сообщил Клинт, перетягивавший тетиву в углу. — Томми, хватит работать, пойдем постреляем.

Томми собирался возразить, но Фил жестом отослал их, они отправились в переулок, где стреляли около часа. У Томми неплохо получалось, и хотя он не попадал постоянно в «десятку», стрелы ложились кучно. Ему нравилось, какими его руки стали из-за этих тренировок. 

Они сели на какие-то ящики и выпили шипучки.

— Так как ты держишься, малыш?

— Волнуюсь. Я имею в виду эти заявления... — легко начал Томми.

— Как ты, малыш? — покачал головой Клинт.

— Мама готовила мое любимое блюдо четыре раза за последние две недели. Каждую ночь я смотрю один и тот же фильм. И я больше времени провожу, скрываясь у вас, парни, — Томми прислонился к стене. — Я тоскую по тому, как я целовал ее и играл с ее волосами. Она хочет, чтобы мы остались друзьями, и я, наверное, тоже этого хочу, но когда я рядом с ней, вдыхаю ее аромат — это просто оставляет дыру во мне, — он слегка улыбнулся, и Клинт приобнял его. — В тебе когда-нибудь была дыра? 

— Ну конечно, у меня была парочка сквозных ранений.

— Клинт, не притворяйся идиотом.

— Но я очень, очень хорошо им притворяюсь. Прекрасный, знаешь ли, метод, — Клинт усмехнулся. — Боже, ты должен был видеть, как однажды Старк увидел, что я считаю на пальцах, а потом я решил для него то безумное уравнение, — Клинт рассмеялся, вспомнив это. — Он до сих пор думает, что кто-то мне помог. 

— Клинт...

— Наташа, — ответил Клинт. — Мы были вместе год, а потом она просто ушла, сказала, что между нами все кончено, мы должны идти своим путем. Просто переехала. А я должен был видеть ее на миссиях, даже спать с ней в одной постели и стараться не вспоминать о том, какой была ее грудь в моих руках, как она кончала, как лежала рядом со мной после секса и называла меня своим любимцем по-русски, — Клинт вздохнул. — Она так легко приняла то, что мы стали просто друзьями и партнерами, а мне для этого потребовался целый год. А еще, знаешь, Фил умер на несколько дней, и я узнал, что он жив, только пятью месяцами позже. Да, это вроде как оставило во мне большую гребаную дыру.

— А вы, ну, встречались с ним, когда это произошло? — Томми иногда путался в датах. Но с другой стороны, зная, что случилось с этими парнями, когда они были в Мстителях, можно было предположить, что те сами путались в датах.

— Нет, это было как раз тогда, когда он думал, что мы встречаемся, а я думал, что мы... то, что я думал, — Клинт посмотрел на Томми. — Я тогда орал на него несколько часов, затем сбежал на несколько дней, а когда вернулся, то трахнул его, чтобы поверить, что он действительно со мной, что это в самом деле он, а затем мы вернулись вроде как к тому же образу жизни. Хотя в то время его вещи стали постепенно перекочевывать в мое жилье. Боже, я был таким тупым, — Клинт рассмеялся. — А почему ты больше не испытываешь отвращения, когда такой старик как я говорит о сексе?

Томми уставился на стену и слегка покраснел.

— А-а-а, — сказал Клинт. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Томми быстро помотал головой: нет.

— О, спасибо Иисусе. Я имею в виду, что ты можешь говорить со мной или Филом о чем угодно, я серьезно, о чем угодно, но я оставляю за собой право заниматься всякими безумствами после твоего ухода. Кроме того, ты в курсе, обязательно требуется гребаное согласие, а еще презерватив.

— Господи, конечно, я знаю это, — Томми был оскорблен. — Но мы занимались этим всего пару раз. И я думаю, мы расстались не из-за этого. Боже, она бросила меня, потому что я был плох в постели? — Томми уронил голову на руки. — Она просто сказала, что ей не нравится встречаться, что я ей нравлюсь, просто она еще не готова к таким отношениям.

Клинт погладил его по спине:  
— Тогда лови ее на слове. Знаешь, она любит тебя. Возможно, всегда будет любить, хотя бы немного. У нее всегда останется для тебя крохотный уголок в душе. А ты через 30 лет почувствуешь запах духов, подумаешь о ней и улыбнешься. Такой всегда бывает первая любовь.

— Я просто хочу похоронить свои эмоции в писанине, поэтому пусть дорогой боженька поможет мне с моим заявлением на поступление.

Клинт рассмеялся:  
— Хорошо, Фил-младший. Возвращайся и наслаждайся бумажной работой.

Он перестал смеяться, когда Томми в ответ крепко обнял его.

— Спасибо, Клинт.

— Без проблем, малыш.

****************************

Двумя неделями позже Томми ужинал у них в гостях и понял, что что-то случилось. Он доел и пристально посмотрел на них:  
— Начался конец света?

— Нет, если не считать того, что Майлз и Камала схлестнулись в тумблере по поводу любимых пейрингов, — запросто ответил Клинт. — Я знаю, что она посылала тебе почитать свой филоклинт. Я там наверняка страдаю? Бесчувственный чурбан.

— Камала очень достоверно прописывает характеры, — мягко сказал Фил, перебросив кухонное полотенце через плечо.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я бесчувственный чурбан? Я сегодня продемонстрировал целых три эмоции! Сначала раздражение, что кто-то в этом фильме про Робин Гуда стреляет круче меня. Во-вторых, похоть по отношению к твоей обвисшей заднице, когда ты загнул меня на этой кушетке во время обеда. В-третьих, радость, ведь ты приготовил на ужин мои любимые блюда.

— Скажите мне, что вы потом тщательно вытерли диван? — взмолился Томми.

— Я получил согласие и использовал презерватив, — Фил бросил на него острый взгляд.

— Знаю, знаю! — Томми вернул ему едкий взгляд. — Ты правда думаешь, что я могу сделать по-другому?

Улыбка Фила была теплой:  
— Нет. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты был джентльменом. 

— Трудно не быть. Я беру пример с крутых чуваков с добрым сердцем и прочей хренью, — пробормотал Томми. — Но вернемся к началу...

— Ты имеешь в виду тот факт, что я 51-летний не бесчувственный чурбан? Ты заставил меня сказать, сколько мне лет, и я в депрессии, — Клинт сел и надулся. — Все, я не хочу ничего делать.

— Придется, иначе я отберу у тебя лук на неделю.

— Ну и как это наказание подходит к преступлению?

— А как твое хмурое лицо подходит к происходящему?

— А как твоя задница подходит к этим штанам?

— А как твоя голова подойдет к этой двери?

— А как...

— ПАРНИ! — заорал Томми. — Сосредоточьтесь! 

Фил кивнул:  
— Конечно. Мы подготовили для тебя презентацию. В пауэрпойнте.

— Моя лучше, — пробормотал Клинт.

Фил мрачно взглянул на него:  
— Посмотрим. 

Они прошли в гостиную, где Фил установил экран.

— Клинт и я составили список из двадцати наиболее приемлемых для нас школ искусств, — Фил открыл пауэрпойнт. — Мы поговорили с твоей матерью, с завучем, с тобой и пришли к выводу, что эти заведения подойдут лучше всего. Я сделаю тридцатиминутную презентацию по десяти школам, затем Клинт покажет свою, по тем, которые он изучал. Ты можешь подать документы в такое количество школ, которое сочтешь нужным, мы оплатим все заявления, — Фил бросил предупреждающий взгляд. — Твоя мать оплачивает все расходы, связанные со сдачей тестов, а мы заплатим за это. У тебя достаточно проблем, Томми, позволь нам решить самые несложные из них.

— Окей, — Томми сказал тихо. Столько времени прошло, а он все еще понятия не имел, как благодарить их за все, что они делали для него.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Фил, его получасовая презентация была простой, элегантной и обрисовывала преимущества и недостатки программы каждой школы искусств. Они сделали перерыв на кофе с печеньем, а затем Клинт рассказывал про остальные заведения. Он уложился в двадцать минут, потому что в основном рассказывал по то, есть ли в этой школе тир для стрельбы из лука, или спортзал с тиром рядом, «твой любимый фастфуд в пешей доступности, и там учится мало хипстеранутых надутых индюков, так что когда мы зашли туда, у меня не возникло желания стать суперзлодеем и перебить их всех». 

Только три школы подошли по всем параметрам.

— Ты же знаешь, я отправляюсь в школу искусств, я могу сам стать хипстернутым надутым индюком. Начну курить электронные сигареты, обзаведусь пирсингом, буду слушать сплошное эмо.

Клинт тяжело сел:  
— О нет.

— О-о-о, сигареты с гвоздикой. Начну говорить обо всем с иронией в голосе. Стану веганом.

Фил начал обмахивать побледневшего еще больше Клинта:  
— Ваш сарказм прекрасен, молодой падаван.

— Я не принесу ни единого сувенира с Капитаном Америка в свою комнату в общежитии. Только постеры и прочую фигню с Клинтом, — сообщил Томми с наслаждением, глядя, как Фил рухнул на кушетку рядом с Клинтом и начал притворяться, что рыдает.

— Но в нашем штате только одна школа искусств, — сказал Томми, когда все перестали прикалываться. — Почему в нашем штате только одна школа?

— Потому что твоя мама решила, и мы согласились, — начал Фил осторожно, — что тебе нужно расстояние, свободное пространство.

— Мне очень нравится здесь, — сказал Томми. Он оглядел квартиру. Это был его второй дом. 

— Мы знаем, здесь тебе всегда рады, и если ты захочешь вернуться в город после окончания школы, мы закатим просто адскую вечеринку. Но мы хотим, чтобы ты сейчас испытал нечто новое, увидел больше, — Фил посмотрел на него. — Мы хотим открыть мир для тебя.

— Университет Чикаго — это не весь мир.

— Но там ты увидишь больше, чем здесь.

— Учиться за пределами штата дорого.

— Твоя Стипендия Фонда Старка за Отличные Успехи в Выживании Вместе с Занудным Агентом и Дерьмовыми Шутками Клинта не имеет лимита. Ею будут оплачены четыре года в школе искусств, а также ее можно будет повторно использовать, если ты решишь продолжить обучение. И да, Тони действительно называет так эту стипендию.

— В этом списке есть несколько очень хороших школ. А как насчет тех, куда я точно смогу поступить?

— Ты хороший парень. Иди к вершине, не заботясь о страховке, — заявил Клинт. — На следующей неделе приедет Стив, чтобы помочь тебе составить портфолио.

— Мне страшновато, — признался Томми. Он очень хотел позвонить Шанталь, но с того момента, когда они расстались, он не написал ей даже «привет» в смске.

— У тебя есть еще немного времени, чтобы подумать обо всем, вот почему мы уже начали работать над этим.

— Да, я пойду домой и подумаю как следует.

— Подвезти? — предложил Клинт.

— Нет, я на велике, а на улице вроде как еще лето.

Томми помахал рукой и запрыгнул на велик. Он отправился домой в объезд, стараясь думать о будущем. При этом он дважды проезжал мимо дома Шанталь, но даже ни разу не снизил скорость.

*******************

Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как Капитан Америка ерошит его волосы. Особенно когда он это делает в «Чипотле». Томми покупал буррито, прежде чем отправиться в магазин, и в этот момент вошел Кэп, обожавший буррито. Он расцвел, увидев мальчика:  
— Томми, как здорово, всегда прикольнее есть вместе с кем-то.

Вся кафешка затихла и уставилась на них.

— Привет, Стив. Если вы попросите, они добавят халапеньо.

Стив подмигнул ему и изобразил пальцами пистолетики, а Томми простонал, услышав, как посетители быстро достают свои телефоны, чтобы сделать фотки. Через несколько минут Стив сидел рядом с ним с тремя огромными буррито.

— Стоило только прокатиться на мотоцикле — и проклятый метаболизм! Умираю с голода, — они больше не разговаривали, пока Томми не доел свое буррито, а Капитан не прикончил два из трех своих. — Ну так что, пойдем поработаем над портфолио?

— Ага. Мы выбрали десять школ, в которые я подам заявления, и все они требуют что-то свое. Парочка школ хочет иметь общее представление о моих работах, парочка хочет определенную тематику. А я не знаю, может, мне вообще выбрать что-то другое.

Стив доел последнее буррито и тщательно собрал весь оставшийся после них мусор:  
— Пойдем, прогуляемся.

— А магазин?..

— Мы помашем им в окошко, — Стив повел его за собой, но остановился у двери в магазин. — У них наверху играет Отис Рединг. 

— То есть?

— То есть... они тебя не хватятся, — Стив покраснел и потащил его в противоположном направлении.

— У них там что, склад Виагры или типа этого? — спросил Томми.

— Нет, они просто глупо влюблены. Видел бы ты их после миссий.

— Наверное, здорово так любить друг друга, — мечтательно сказал Томми. Они пришли в парк, но он не смотрел на скамейку, на которой они обычно сидели вместе с Шанталь, вместо этого они примостились на камнях, которые были здесь вроде как арт-объектом.

— Да, я думаю, они наверстывают упущенное время. Я имею в виду, неважно, с какого момента вести отсчет, но настоящие отношения у них начались, когда Филу было уже за сорок.

— Ты когда-нибудь любил так же, как они? — Томми достал альбом из сумки и начал зарисовывать идеальный профиль Стива.

— М-м-м-м... — Стив промычал старую песенку. — Да.

— Это было здорово?

— Это до сих пор здорово.

— Но ты же, кажется, один?

— Да. Это сложно, но то, что я не с ними, вовсе не значит, что я им не принадлежу, — Стив улыбнулся. — Настоящая любовь может пережить что угодно.

— Так значит, у меня была не настоящая любовь?

Стив растрепал его волосы:  
— Частично. Закрой глаза. Представь ее такой, какой она выглядела вчера. — Томми сделал так, как велел ему Кэп. — А сейчас представь вас вместе в университете. — Томми попытался, но в этом не было смысла, у них не было ни одного пересекающегося предмета, она планировала получить степень магистра делового администрирования, он собирался проводить все свое время в студии. — Представь, что с вами будет дальше, и потом, и потом... — Томми старался, но образ Шанталь становилась все расплывчатее, чем сильнее он напрягал мозг. — Она все еще четко стоит с тобой рядом?

— Нет, — Томми открыл глаза. — Она уходит все дальше и дальше.

— Для некоторых людей первая любовь может стать единственной и навсегда, но отнюдь не для всех.

— Но для тебя она осталась единственной? — Томми быстро чиркал в альбоме, он хотел запечатлеть эту улыбку.

— Да, у меня случилось так, — Стив достал собственный альбом. — А теперь нарисуй мне... космического хомяка.

— Хомячок, которого НАСА использует для опытов?

— Или хомячок с другой планеты, — Стив широко улыбнулся. — Нарисуй-ка мне сплэш-страницу.

— Сейчас, — Томми улыбнулся. Через два часа они вернулись в магазин и застали Клинта читающим за прилавком.

— Ты опоздал.

— Вы занимались сексом, — Стив пожал плечами. — Я не хотел снова слушать ту хрень, которую ты орешь, когда кончаешь, я достаточно настрадался в Люксембурге.

— А-а-а, воспоминания, — ухмыльнулся Клинт и взглянул на Томми. — Ты выглядишь лучше.

— Да, жизнь налаживается.

— Хорошо. Рассортируй карточки Мстителей, которые прислали почтой. Если там будет карточка Коулсона — это не для продажи, она моя.

Томми посмотрел на них:  
— Что, карточка Коулсона правда существует?

— Ага, — Клинт скрестил пальцы. — Супер-ультра-редкая, однажды я все-таки найду ее.

Фил спустился по лестнице, разбуженный гулом голосов:

— Томми, у меня великолепные новости. Моя старая подруга будет приходить, чтобы готовить тебя к тестам. Она очень вдохновляет на учебу.

Клинт и Стив вздрогнули:  
— Ты не сделаешь этого. Бедный мальчик, — Клинт прижал Томми к себе. — Он справится, не нужно обрушивать на него этот ад.

— Мелинда Мэй вовсе не ад, — Фил уже думал на эту тему. — Ад обычно у нас по соседству. За следующей дверью, через забор.

Стив посмотрел на Томми:  
— Она очень строгая.

О Господи.

— Но она хотя бы поможет?

— Да, — ответили все трое с разной степенью энтузиазма.

— Пожертвовать всем, наверное, хорошая идея. Вот только обрисуйте остаток моей жизни после всего этого, — кивнул Томми. — Насколько плохой она будет? 

********************************

Томми стоял перед школой и разговаривал с друзьями, когда рядом затормозил черный внедорожник. Из него вышла женщина, затянутая в кожу, даже не пытавшаяся спрятать кобуру сбоку, и подошла к ним.

— Я Мелинда Мэй. Фил попросил позаниматься с тобой. Пошли, — она отвернулась и зашагала прочь.

— Я помру, — Томми помахал рукой друзьям и отправился навстречу своей судьбе.

Он блестяще сдал практический тест, а когда выходил из спортзала абсолютно спокойным, его встретили бледные друзья, парочка даже тряслась от страха, и кто-то его спросил:  
— Как ты это сделал? Ты все так быстро закончил.

— После того, как вы напишете свой тест в окружении Мстителей и Агентов Щ.И.Т.а, играющих в захват флага, спортзал покажется полной фигней, — пожал плечами Томми. — Я обещал Филу, что зайду рассказать, как все прошло. Мы будем работать над заявлением на поступление.

— Томми? — Шанталь шагнула вперед, но остановилась.

Он улыбнулся ей:  
— У тебя все будет замечательно, ты же знаешь, твои математические способности на грани гениальности.

— Но мой английский...

Томми подошел ближе и потрепал ее по плечу:  
— Просто пойми, что иногда существует самый простой ответ.

Она улыбнулась, и ему снова стало больно, но не так, как несколько недель назад. Он вскочил на велосипед и поехал в магазин.

 

**********************************

— Итак, вот окончательный проект моего заявления, — показал Томми. — В смысле, оно будет отличаться для каждой школы, но суть одинакова: они все хотят знать, почему я решил поступать именно в школу искусств.

— И почему же ты хочешь поступить в школу искусств? — спросил Фил. Он смотрел не на заявление, а на Томми.

— Потому что все мужчины, которые были для меня важны, все, кто сформировал мою личность — мой папа, ты, Клинт — все они чего-то очень боялись, но нашли в себе силы превозмочь страх, и стали потрясающими. Меня пугает учеба в школе искусств, меня пугает отъезд в другой штат. Но я собираюсь преодолеть страх. Я прорвусь, — Томми улыбнулся. — Я хочу, чтобы все мужчины, которые сделали меня, гордились мной. 

Фил слегка улыбнулся:  
— Я уверен, твой отец не возражал бы, что я позаимствовал его голос на время, чтобы сказать: мы гордимся тобой. Мы так невероятно гордимся.

Они сидели друг напротив друга, наслаждаясь моментом. Фил взял заявление и начал читать его, чтобы внести свои предложения.

И тут в магазин ворвался Клинт, держа на руках собаку. Снаружи доносился приближающийся вой сирен. Фил и Томми уставились на него.

— Послушайте, все не так плохо, как кажется, — в улыбке Клинта была доля отчаяния.

Фил кивнул и потянулся за пистолетом. Каждый раз, когда Клинт так говорил, лучше всего было вооружиться.

Томми забрал свою заявку на поступление и кивнул.

Он был в ужасе.

Он улыбнулся, когда Клинт лепетал объяснения, а пес гавкал у него на руках.

Это была жизнь Томми.


	7. Последняя поездка

— Мама, я не могу взять все это с собой, общежитие не такое большое, — Томми увидел приготовленные чемоданы и коробки. — Вспомни, ты видела эти комнаты, они же крошечные.

— Я знаю, что ты вечно забиваешь на стирку, поэтому имеет смысл взять с собой запасную одежду, — взглянула она на него. — Пообещай мне, что ты будешь ходить в прачечную каждую неделю.

Томми кинул взгляд на вакуумно запакованные сумки:  
— Ну хорошо, давай поищем запасные носки и трусы. 

Они перебирали вещи еще несколько часов и отобрали все, без чего Томми не смог бы прожить. Одежда, любимые книги, коробка с принадлежностями для рисования, постер Мстителей с автографами, несколько мелочей, которые ничего не стоили, но без которых он не мог обойтись. И лук.

Мама ушла забрать свежевыстиранное белье и вернулась с коробочкой:  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

— Мам, ты уже подарила мне все эти маркеры и переполнила мою карточку на питание.

— Это другое, — она передала ему коробку, и он открыл ее. — Это принадлежало твоему отцу.

Там лежала медаль за успехи в изучении химии.

— Мама.

— Знаешь, он так бы гордился тобой. Он вообще не умел рисовать, но сохранял все твои рисунки, — она улыбнулась. — Его коллеги уже видеть их не могли, слышать, как он хвастается ими. Я бы могла дать тебе одну из его рабочих грамот, но мне показалось, что это будет лучше.

— Спасибо, — он посмотрел на нее. — Ты точно не будешь меня провожать?

— Я должна работать, дорогой, к тому же я бы просто рыдала все время. Последнее, что тебе нужно во время заселения, — хлопочущая над тобой мамаша, — она слегка улыбнулась. — Кроме того, я думаю, что тебе понравится такая «мужская» поездка.

— Все это только благодаря тебе, — сказал ей Томми, — и я тоже горжусь тобой.

— Ну вот, видишь, я уже плачу. Я приготовила тебе кое-что твое любимое, а еще перекусить на дорогу. Сегодня тебе нужно рано лечь спать. Фил, наверное, захочет поехать с утра пораньше.

Томми пошел с ней на кухню, где они ели и смотрели фильмы, а затем вместе заснули на диване.

 

Утром едва проснувшийся Клинт протягивал Лаки миссис Люнг, чтобы она присмотрела за собакой на время их отъезда. Он поцеловал ее в щеку и поблагодарил за снеки, а затем они с Филом начали загружать джип, пока Томми прощался с матерью.

— Я позвоню, когда мы доедем до Род-Айленда. Мы будем там к вечеру. 

— Нет, к вечеру не будем. Парочка приключенческих пит-стопов нас ждет по пути, — прокричал Клинт.

— Я позвоню, когда мы приедем. И мы будем общаться через скайп, и я приеду домой через месяц, и...

— И ты меня любишь, и я люблю тебя, и все у нас будет хорошо, — остановила она его. — Вперед, малыш, отправляйся повидать мир.

Томми кивнул и прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не зарыдать. Он сел на заднее сиденье машины, не глядя на маму. Фил протянул ему кофе, и оба мужчины не трогали его до полудня, пока они не покинули пределы штата. 

— А вам было тяжело, когда вы впервые покидали свои семьи? — спросил наконец Томми.

— Да, — ответил Фил. — Мои родители были уважаемыми людьми, но не одобрили мой выбор пойти в армию. Поэтому расставание было трудным. Но мама присылала мне лучшие посылки.

Клинт просто посмотрел в окно:  
— Я никогда не уходил из семьи, это они всегда покидали меня.

— Я здесь. Я даже пообещал всюду следовать за тобой, помнишь? — Фил потрепал колено Клинта.

— Я знаю, — Клинт обернулся и посмотрел на Томми. — Так вот, насчет нашей поездки. Тут будет проводиться аукцион, на который выставят хорошие старые вещи... например, суперстарые и странные. Ну и всякую бейсбольную ерунду. 

— Бейсбол — это поэзия.

— Конечно-конечно, «Поле мечты», — Клинт закатил глаза. — Нам нужно будет немного отклониться от маршрута, но там наверняка будет весело. Посмотрим, может, сможем купить тебе глазное яблоко или что-то вроде него тебе в общагу. Напугаем твоих соседей, чтобы они не воровали у тебя молоко. — Фил бросил на него странный взгляд. — А что? Разве люди не привозят с собой части тела?

— Нет, Клинт, я думаю, что это чисто цирковая фишка, — терпеливо объяснил Фил.

— А, тогда понятно, почему Джонсон так перепугался, когда мы ложились спать, а я показал ему мою коллекцию зубов.

— А еще ты у него спросил, сколько людей он убил своим членом.

— Его фамилия была Джонсон, и у него был огромный член. Он должен был кого-нибудь убить при глубоком минете. Я просто знаю это.

— Эти ваши разговорчики. Вот по ним я не буду особо скучать, — предположил Томми.

— А я уверен, что будешь, — Клинт начал выбирать музыку. — Итак, я изучил модные альтернативные и панк-группы, так что ты сможешь притворяться нормальным и общаться с людьми, — он нажал на «плэй».

Фил выключил музыку и через 25 минут поставил Элвиса Костелло.

— О, спасибо божечки, — пробормотал Томми. — Школа искусств, Клинт. Странные музыкальные вкусы разрешены.

— Насколько я покажусь старым, если скажу, что вся эта музыка звучит для меня как простой шум? — поинтересовался Фил.

— Очень старым, — услужливо подсказал Клинт. — Ты уже задумываешься над переездом на юг зимой?

— Только для того, чтобы отобрать землю у Флориды, выгнать всех мудаков и править железной рукой, поедая при этом кубинские сендвичи.

— А я думал, что мы задумали это на твой 80-й день рождения.

— Понятия не имею, шутите вы или нет, — зевнул Томми, — но я собираюсь прилечь. Разбудите меня на заправке, хочу сходить в туалет.

Они прибыли в пункт назначения поздно вечером и заселились в номер-сьют, забронированный Филом. Там было великолепно. Клинт заказал обслуживание в номер, все они просто расслаблялись, а Фил зарылся в свои записи, планируя бюджет на следующий день.

— У меня выбраны предметы, есть запасное чистое нижнее белье. Я должен сделать пропуск. Должен выяснить, не стоит ли мне попросить Наташу об одолжении — прикончить моего соседа по комнате. Должен узнать, в какой душевой постоянно пахнет плесенью, а еще где ближе всего купить кофе и...

— Главное, запомни, что ты уже многое сделал. Школа — это еще цветочки, — пообещал Клинт.

— Я не умею заводить друзей.

— Ты подружился с нами, — взглянул на него Клинт. — И у тебя была твоя компания.

— Мне кажется, вас нельзя считать. Вы старые, и вы мое начальство. А что касается компании, то я просто очутился там из-за Шанталь, они меня поддерживали, но я никогда по-настоящему не чувствовал себя ее частью, — Томми вздохнул. — Я одинокий волк, которому предназначено судьбой идти своей дорогой и плакать в одиночестве.

Клинт фыркнул, и Томми улыбнулся. Фил оторвался от бумаг:  
— Ты заведешь себе знакомых и пару близких друзей. Тебе хватит. У тебя и так будет много работы, — обратился он к Томми. — А если тебе нужно будет сбежать от всего этого, Башня Мстителей всего в трех часах езды от тебя. Ты там будешь всегда желанным гостем.

— Да, точно, — рассмеялся Томми. Он был в Башне с Филом и Клинтом еще пару раз и всегда оставался в восторге.

Клинт посмотрел на него:  
— Семью Мстителей там всегда ждут, — и бросил ему карту. — Это карта для доступа в гостевые номера для членов семей. Если нужен перерыв, если весь мир летит в тартарары — отправляйся туда.

— Ребята... — он уставился на простую черную карту.

— Это только для подстраховки, — сказал Фил. — А сейчас нужно обсудить стратегию на завтра. Я обещал Томми, что мы ему позволим сделать ставки на пару лотов, — он поднял каталог. — Давайте проработаем это. Говори со мной, Бартон.

— Он всегда произносит это так сексуально, — Клинт подмигнул Томми. — Обожаю планирующего Фила.

— И поэтому ты всегда вносишь хаос в мои планы.

— Не даю тебе расслабиться.

— Как в Боготе, когда я потерял палец?

— Да кому вообще нужен мизинец на ноге? — спросил Клинт.

— Мне. Он так необычно выглядел, когда я красил ногти на ногах, — сухо ответил Фил.

Боже, Томми будет скучать по их перепалкам. Затем он выслушал все, что Фил предложил сделать на следующий день.

*****************************************

Но когда из медальона выскочила ведьма, Томми забыл все, что предлагал ему Фил. Он спрятался под столом вместе с ведущим аукциона.

— Никогда раньше не воспринимал серьезно истории про призраков, — в отчаянии сказал аукционист.

— Ну, я не думаю, что она призрак, так что вы были правы в какой-то мере, — предположил Томми. Мужчина начал плакать.

Томми услышал звук выстрелов пистолета Фила и выглянул из-под стола. Пули замедлили движение ведьмы, но не остановили ее. Томми увидел татуировки на ее спине и понял, что уже где-то раньше видел эти рисунки. Она начала швыряться молниями, от которых Филу пришлось уклоняться.

— Думай, думай, думай, — ругал себя Томми. Он услышал, что Фил снова начал стрелять, но женщина только рассмеялась в ответ. Парень снова сконцентрировался на своих мыслях. Ему нужно было увидеть ее лицо. — О господи, Клинт заразил меня своей тупостью. — Он сделал глубокий вдох и встал. — Эй, ты, старая карга, оставь мою семью в покое! — Та обернулась и взглянула на него, а затем швырнула огнем в его голову. Томми снова нырнул под стол. Наверняка она спалила ему брови. Зато он узнал ее — по книге про старую мифологию, которую он пролистал из-за прекрасных иллюстраций.

— Она элементаль, старинный дух, — закричал Томми. — Современное оружие на ней не сработает!

— Великолепно, — вздохнул Фил. Помещение уже занималось огнем. — Есть идеи? — Он швырнул в ведьму двухсотлетней вазой и обрадовался, когда ваза разбилась о голову элементаля, и оттуда потекла кровь. 

— Клинт, у тебя есть обычные стрелы? — заорал Томми.

— Черт, нет, — он помолчал. — Но я кое-что придумал. Отвлеки ее.

— А как ты думаешь, что мы, блин, делаем? — завопил Томми. Фил швырнул в элементаля очередным антиквариатом. Аукционист заплакал еще сильнее — но теперь уже не от страха смерти, а от будущих финансовых потерь.

— Мы спасаем вашу жизнь, вы дадите нам скидку на те комиксы сороковых годов? — спросил Томми. Он схватил пресс-папье и швырнул через стол в сторону элементаля.

— Если вы меня вытащите отсюда в целости и сохранности, то можете рассчитывать купить все по начальным ставкам, — пообещал тот.

— Ну, сучка, потанцуем? — завопил Клинт.

— Кто разрешил ему смотреть фильмы с Брюсом Кэмпбеллом? — заорал Томми.

— Он уже взрослый человек, я не могу постоянно контролировать его! — закричал Фил в ответ. — Да ладно, Клинт! — воскликнул он, увидев оружие, которое выбрал его муж.

— Смотреть нельзя, не смотри, не смотри, не смотри, — убеждал Томми сам себя. А затем выглянул из укрытия. — Долбаная коса?

Клинт уворачивался от файрболов, размахивая сельхозинструментом:  
— Ты сказал «старое оружие!» Эта хреновина олдскульнее некуда! 

— Ты не смерть, чтобы махать косой! — прокричал Фил.

— Нет, но я несу смерть! — и Клинт снес голову ведьмы. Он уронил косу и оперся руками о колени, пытаясь отдышаться. — Твою мать, мне нужно больше бегать. Меня не должна так выматывать небольшая работа руками.

Томми выполз из-под стола:  
— Если тебе станет легче, это был крутой слоган для убийства.

— Правда? Обычно у нас Старк или Кэп произносили заключительные слова, спасибо, — Клинт присмотрелся к нему. — А вроде раньше твои брови были гуще?

— Господа, не поможете слегка? — спросил Фил, туша своим пиджаком один из маленьких пожарчиков.

Через три часа они смогли уйти — поговорив с копами, Щ.И.Т.ом, а также прихватив комиксы и бейсбольную сувенирку. Клинт утащил с собой косу.

— Оботри ее от крови, прежде чем сядешь в машину, — вздохнул Фил. — Кроме того, нам нужно заехать в торговый центр, прежде чем мы вернемся в номер.

— Зачем? Ты же ненавидишь торговые центры.

— Да, но нам нужно помочь Томми хоть что-то сделать с бровями, — Фил ущипнул себя за переносицу. — Черт, ненавижу асгардскую магию.

— Знаю, детка, но ведь ты зато не умер?

— Мы же на пенсии, так что смерти больше не предполагаются быть самыми яркими впечатлениями нашей жизни.

Клинт начал насвистывать, вытирая косу.

Фил обнял Томми:  
— У тебя все нормально?

Но Томми интересовала сейчас только одна вещь:  
— Как Клинт собирается вернуть мне брови?

Часом позже он знал ответ:  
— Больше никогда, никогда не позволяйте Клинту уводить меня в «Сефору».

— Твои брови классно выглядят.

— Но я сам не смогу этого повторить, он сотворил какое-то волшебство.

— В отеле я тебе снова все покажу, — пообещал Клинт. Он довольно посмотрел на свою сумку с косметикой. — Я нашел лосьон, который тебе понравится. И, смотри, блеск для губ «Хэлло, Кити» для Уэйда. 

Фил помедлил:  
— Я думал, что вы с Дедпулом все еще в ссоре после той игры в «Монополию».

— Нет, нас снова сплотила ненависть к «Нетфликс». Он заедет в гости на пару дней.

— Томми, возьми мою пушку и пристрели меня, — взмолился Фил. — Будь милосерден.

— Я встречался с кучей ваших друзей, но почему я никогда не видел Дедпула? — спросил Томми.

Клинт помедлил с ответом:  
— Он хороший парень. Но...

— Он сумасшедший, но не такой сумасшедший, как Клинт, он в самом деле безумен. Наиболее разумным он был тогда, когда умер. Мы решили, что лучше тебе с ним не встречаться до тех пор, пока тебе не исполнится 21 год, как минимум.

— Ага.

— Да, я типа люблю этого парня, но должен признать, не знакомить вас — это правильно, — согласился Клинт.

— Честно говоря, мама, наверное, возненавидела бы его, — Фил и Клинт согласно закивали. Они вернулись в отель и просто отдыхали. Фил предложил им выбраться в хороший ресторан, но Клинт уже заказал пиццу.

Они съели пиццу, и Томми в изумлении уставился на Клинта, протянувшего ему пиво:  
— Да ладно, ты помог уничтожить злодея недели, за это полагается пиво.

Томми сделал глоток и слегка поморщился. Он пробовал пиво раньше, и оно не стало лучше на вкус.

— Ну, попробуй то, что пьет Фил.

Фил услужливо протянул стакан, и Томми сделал глоток:  
— О господи, верните мне пиво.

— Значит, ты не фанат виски, — улыбнулся Фил. — Ничего, потом тебе понравится.

— Надеюсь, нет, — Томми отхлебнул пиво. — Так что, это всегда так?

— Как? — поинтересовался Фил.

— Вроде страшно, а вроде и нет? Все, о чем я мог думать — вспомни, что это такое, вспомни, что это такое, помоги Филу, не умри, — Томми пожал плечами. — А я думал, что забьюсь в угол и буду кричать от страха.

— После того как полетаешь с Железным человеком, ведьма покажется фигней, — объяснил Клинт. — К тому же, ты привык ко всякой странной хрени за последние несколько лет. Черт, как я горжусь тем, каким ты был спокойным, — Клинт показал на него. — Но не нужно стараться стать Мстителем в колледже. Ты не будешь пытаться спасти мир или что-то подобное. Ты поступил, чтобы учиться рисовать принты.

Фил улыбнулся тому, как заботливо вел себя Клинт:  
— Если ты заметишь, что кого-то спаивают, помоги ему и предупреди бармена. Не начинай драк, но если драка уже началась, останови ее. А если понадобиться кого-то убить, позвони директору Хилл, и она тебе поможет.

— ФИЛ! — возмутился Клинт.

— Что? Кто-нибудь может ткнуть пальцем в его монитор, нужно же будет разобраться с этим.

— Я думаю, что остерегусь убивать людей, — сказал Томми через мгновение.

— В таком случае, запомни, что согласие распространяется на обоих людей, ты не только должен получать, но и давать его. Используй презерватив, а если выпиваешь, чередуй алкоголь с водой.

— В душ надевай шлепанцы, чувак, потому что, поверь мне, туда ходит столько мужиков, что тебе не захочется знать, что там может быть на полу, — продолжил Клинт. — Если будешь играть в пул, то играй цветными, не собирай дырявый стрит в покере, ни в коем случае не пей долбаный ягер, не оставляй домашнюю работу на ночь перед сдачей. На протеиновых батончиках можно протянуть не больше пяти дней.

— Помни, что нужно давать отдыхать пальцам и запястьям каждые 30 минут. Не пей так много кофе, как я. Не сиди постоянно в своей комнате, мы не зря на крыше везем твой велик. Если ты хоть раз наденешь берет, мы отречемся от тебя. Звони своей маме раз в неделю. Звони нам раз в неделю, — добавил Фил. — Помни о своих навыках обучения.

— Развлекайся, — в голосе Клинта вдруг прорезались слезы. — Ты отличный парень, и пусть все остальные это видят. Старайся ходить в тир каждые десять дней, ну или примерно так, просто чтобы мозги отдохнули, и помни, что ты все еще косишь влево.

— У нас, хм, есть кое-какие подарки для тебя, — Фил убежал в свою комнату, чтобы не выказывать эмоций. Он задержался там дольше, чем требовалось, чтобы взять сумку, но вернулся уже собранным. Он протянул сумку Томми. 

Томми расстегнул ее. Там были две коробки протеиновых батончиков, а также подарочные карты в самые известные сетевые фастфуды.

— Это последний СтаркПад, он появится на рынке только в следующем году, — Фил достал его, а затем добавил еще один планшет. — А это Арт-СтаркПад.

— Но Тони не делает планшетов для рисования, — сказал Томми. — Только бизнес и математика.

— Он разработал его исключительно для тебя, — сказал Фил. — В подарок. — Затем он вытащил солдатский жетон. — А это тебе прислал Кэп, и поверь мне, я чрезвычайно ревную.

— Черт, Фил. Он должен быть твоим, — Томми воззрился на него. — Или он должен был сохранить его для своей семьи.

— Не спорь с Кэпом, — мягко сказал Фил. — Он очень гордится, что тебя приняли в самую лучшую школу. Тор посылает тебе кувшин, — Томми посмеялся над тем, каким несуразно большим тот был. — Баки и Сэм оформили тебе членские карты в спортзале и тире. Наташа посылает тебе несколько ножей. Мелинда купила тебе все учебники на семестр, они будут ждать тебя в книжном магазине.

Томми совершенно не собирался плакать.

— Мы отдаем тебе фальшивые удостоверения личности и чрезвычайную кредитную карту, так, на всякий случай, — Клинт протянул ему бумажник. — Лучше быть готовым ко всему. Только не используй удостоверение, чтобы попасть в бар. — Клинт вытащил маленький футляр. — А еще у меня для тебя... — там были часы. Старые добротные военные часы. — Фил дал мне их во время нашей первой совместной миссии. Здесь нет батарейки, часы нужно завести, а потом надеть. Пока их носишь, они идут. Водонепроницаемые, пуленепробиваемые. Всегда считал, что они приносят мне удачу. — Томми надел их. — Добро пожаловать в «Strike Team Delta», малыш.

Томми бросился в объятия Клинта, и тот крепко обнял его.

— Мы с Филом не из тех, кто заводит детей. Но у нас появился ты. И мы чертовски благодарны, что один умник-одиночка решил, что два капризных старика стоят общения, — прошептал Клинт. 

— Эй, это уже твоя четвертая эмоция за сегодня, — подколол его Томми, чтобы не дать волю чувствам.

— Знаю, страшно, да? — Клинт оттолкнул его и протянул ему пиво. — Давай выпьем.

Потом они в основном молчали, но не разошлись по своим комнатам на ночь, а так и уснули вместе на диване.

************************************

— И это твоя комната в общежитии? — Клинт огляделся. — Да я бывал в тюрьмах повеселее. Серьезно, как-то раз меня пытали в месте, где висел плакат «Не сдавайся!».

Фил проигнорировал это бормотание и повесил плакат Томми. Томми тоже начал распаковывать вещи.  
— Не так уж здесь и плохо.

— Полный отстой.

— Это ты отстой.

— Ну да, у меня не такие красивые яйца.

— У мужиков вообще некрасивые яйца, — проворчал Томми. Он посмотрел в окно — оттуда было немного видно парковку. — Эх, хотел бы я, чтобы мы приехали на Лоле. — Было пасмурно, и ее красная расцветка точно подняла бы настроение.

— Бедная девочка не увезла бы все твое барахло, — сказал Фил с улыбкой. — К тому же, Клинт все еще отлучен от нее.

— Вот так вот, стоит кончить один раз на обивку, и твой муж будет припоминать тебе это всю жизнь, — Клинт помог Томми распаковать вещи. — Так чем мы сейчас займемся?

— Думаю, что вы уедете.

— Нет, — сказали они хором.

Томми вздохнул с облегчением:  
— Тогда пойдем поищем, где здесь есть хороший кофе?

Фил кивнул, и они втроем исследовали кампус и нашли, где продавали кофе. Но они чувствовали себя неловко, потому что вскоре им все равно пришлось бы уехать. Они возвращались в общажную комнату, и Томми удивился, почему Клинт внезапно так оживился.

Томми посмотрел на джип на парковке и остолбенел. Там стояла Наташа, опершись на Лолу. Она слегка улыбалась Томми.

Фил замедлил шаг и немного побледнел. Клинт рассмеялся над ним и пошел вперед.

— Фил? — Томми было интересно, почему мужчина выглядит таким измученным.

Фил засунул руку в карман пиджака:  
— Документы на машину, страховка, карточка на заправку, оплаченное парковочное место на зимней стоянке. И я уверен, что реактивные двигатели отключены, — Фил сделал глубокий вдох. — И ключи.

— Я не понимаю.

— Водить Лолу уже тяжело для моих коленей и спины, — объяснил Фил. Он взглянул на то, как его муж играет в «камень-ножницы-бумага» с Наташей. — И я тоже должен был сделать тебе подарок.

— Блин, ты же не подаришь мне Лолу, — Томми уставился на машину. Он до этого водил ее дважды — один раз на день рождения, второй— когда они с Шанталь расстались, и Фил хотел его утешить.

Фил крепко обнял его.

— Клинт прав, ты для нас уже почти семья. А семьи обычно дарят машины детям, отправляющимся в колледж.

— Ну да, какие-нибудь раздолбанные 15-летние «Форды». Но не ЛОЛУ, БЛИН! — Томми чуть не задыхался.

— Горжусь тобой, сынок, — тихо сказал Фил, выпуская Томми. Он направился к Клинту и Наташе, и Томми его догнал.

Наташа бросила на него только один взгляд, а затем шлепнула обоих мужчин:  
— Он же не должен был влипать ни в какие заварушки.

— Мы не хотели, — Клинт надулся. — К тому же, он надрал всем задницы.

Она выругалась на русском, затем наклонилась и поцеловала Томми в щеку.

— Будь сильным, дорогой мальчик.

Она посмотрела на Клинта:

— Я сижу рядом с водителем.

— Да ладно! — завопил Клинт, когда она забиралась в джип. Он обернулся к Томми:  
— Если ты поцарапаешь Лолу, тогда она перейдет ко мне. Так что давай, облажайся. Хорошо?

— Нет, — Томми вцепился в документы, — моя Лола.

— Ты прямо как Фил, — Клинт быстро обнял его. — Не забывай звонить матери. — Он поцеловал Томми в лоб и сел на заднее сиденье машины.

Томми и Фил посмотрели друг на друга. Фил открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и закрыл его. Он откашлялся. Томми обнял его.

— Я позвоню через неделю, — пообещал Томми.

Фил погладил его по голове, сел в джип, и они уехали.

Томми вернулся в комнату, уселся на кровати и позвонил матери. А вскоре объявился и его сосед.

— Привет, я Грег, — сказал парень.

— Томми.

Они уставились друг на друга, и повисла неловкая тишина, которую разбил Томми:

— Тебе помочь с багажом?

— Да, у меня внизу два чемодана. Я приехал на автобусе.

Грег посмотрел на часть комнаты Томми:  
— Черт, вот это клевый постер!

— Спасибо.

— Тебе нравятся старые Мстители? А мне кажется, что новые более яркие, — они спустились в холл.

— Не-а. Никто не будет лучше первых Мстителей, — слегка улыбнулся Томми. — Хоукай и Коулсон? Лучшие в мире!

— Кто такой Коулсон?

— Это самый Мстительный Мститель, — улыбнулся Томми. — Поверь мне, ты еще устанешь от рассказов о нем.


	8. Бонусная глава: Грег

– Пап? – спросил Грег, продолжая смотреть на дверь комнаты. У Томми был факультатив по бухучету, и он не должен был вернуться раньше, чем через 45 минут, но тем не менее, Грег осторожничал.

– Что случилось, Грег? – спросил Джон. Грег обычно не звонил на неделе. Да и на выходных тоже. Родители поняли, что сын полностью погрузился в жизнь колледжа, и радовались каждому е-мэйлу.

– Мне кажется, мой сосед по комнате – драгдилер, ну или серийный убийца, или что-то вроде, – прошептал Грег.

Джек фыркнул. У Грега было яркое воображение, и они не удивились, когда сын выбрал школу искусств.

– Ну и что он сделал? Украл последнее печенье из посылки твоей мамы?

– Пап, я серьезно, – сказал Грег. – Он почти не завел себе друзей.

– Может, он просто стеснительный, не все ведь такие как ты.

– И у него оружие под кроватью, – заявил Грег.

Вот тут Джон помедлил с ответом.

– У него есть пистолет?

Это было против правил.

– Лук, – ответил Грег. – Он ходит в секцию стрельбы из лука каждые выходные. А на столе у него набор ножей.

– У тебя тоже есть набор ножей, ты ими вырезаешь по дереву, – напомнил Джон сыну.

– Он… – нет, Грегу Томми все равно казался очень странным. – К нему постоянно приезжают разные люди. Ну, взрослые. И они мне кажутся какими-то знакомыми. Наверное, их показывали в программе «Самые разыскиваемые преступники Америки». Ну или в какой-нибудь типа этой. И он прямо повернут на Мстителях.

– Прямо как ты на Толкине?

– Нет, не так, как я на Толкине, папа, – вздохнул Грег. – Ладно, забей.

Джон прекратил смеяться:  
– Если у тебя серьезные опасения, поговори со своим куратором или со службой безопасности кампуса.

Грег вздохнул еще раз:  
– Ну, он вообще-то милый, пап. И смешной, а как он круто рисует комиксы! А еще…

Джон наконец сообразил, в чем дело:  
– А еще ты влюбился.

– Нет!

– Может, он не такой, как те дебильные мудаки…

– Все, у меня урок, – сообщил Грег, явно стараясь избежать скользкой темы. – Пока, пап.

– Просто попробуй поговорить с ним! – прокричал Джон, прежде чем Грег выключил телефон.

Грегу было наплевать, что там себе напридумывал его отец, но все равно в Томми было нечто странное, и он собирался выяснить, в чем дело.

**************************************

Грег составил список людей, о которых говорил Томми.

Мама, Фил, Клинт, Стив. Упоминал Ташу. А однажды сказал: «Черт, ни фига я не понимаю в этой математике, придется звонить Мелинде или Тони». Как-то раз он утомленно объяснял по телефону: «Пеппер, клянусь, я ем овощи, нет, я не собираюсь ехать три часа в Нью-Йорк, чтобы доказать тебе это». Взглянув на Грега, он закатил глаза и проартикулировал ртом: «Семья».

Что за ерунда, Томми же говорил, что его отец умер, так что его семьей могла быть только мама. Каждую субботу он разговаривал с ней по скайпу, а по воскресеньям беседовал с Клинтом и Филом. Про них он объяснил только, что когда-то работал на них. Да кто каждую неделю разговаривает с бывшими работодателями? Грег был уверен, что именно эти люди и вовлекли Томми в наркобизнес. Те всегда разговаривали, используя какой-то код. И Грег решил, что когда они начинают в сотый раз обсуждать Мстителей, то это тоже код – под «Железным человеком» они имеют в виду какой-нибудь кокаин. 

А еще к Томми приезжали. Как-то Грег шел к общежитию и увидел, как Томми разговаривает с каким-то огромным парнем, который скрывал свое лицо за очками и надвинутой на лоб бейсболкой. Казалось, они чего-то опасались, и мужчина сунул в руки Томми какой-то пакет, а тот быстро убрал его в сумку.

Однажды Грег почувствовал аромат женщины в их комнате, легкий запах духов, и пошутил по поводу «компании Томми». Но тот почему-то поклялся, что у него никого не было.

А потом случился инцидент с Вирджинией Поттс.

В колледже был переполох. Фонд Старка решил сделать большое пожертвование – не только в стипендиальный фонд, но и экспонатами в музей кампуса. Все были возбуждены, ходили слухи, что Вирджиния Поттс лично доставит картины. О ее коллекции предметов искусства ходили легенды, и она согласилась рассказать о ней. Количество пригласительных на встречу было ограничено, но Грег, работавший в книжном магазине, раздобыл парочку для себя и Томми. Но тот почему-то не пришел в восторг. Более того – похоже, он разозлился. 

– Я… ну… могу отдать билет кому-нибудь, – слегка запнувшись, сказал Грег.

– Ну уж нет, я пойду. И скажу мисс Поттс пару ласковых, – заявил Томми. – Потому что она херню творит.

– Ты что, собираешься пойти и наорать на одного из самых уважаемых руководителей компаний в мире? – пошутил Грег.

– Именно так, – согласился Томми.

Они сидели в зале, и лекция мисс Поттс была просто восхитительной, удивительной и интересной, и она привезла потрясающие предметы искусства. Она даже отпустила пару шуток про Железного человека. Когда аудитории предложили задавать вопросы, Грег пришел в ужас. Он представил себе, что Томми сейчас встанет и скажет что-то ужасное, но тот сидел и молчал, насупившись.

Но потом Томми исчез. Грег начал волноваться и пошел за кулисы поискать его. И увидел, как Томми орет на Вирджинию Поттс и еще на одного мужчину, который помогал ей перетаскивать картины.

– Вы обещали оставить меня в покое! – заявил явно разозленный Томми.

– Мы обещали, – уточнила она. – Но мы не можем иначе.

Мужчина фыркнул. 

– Ты что, серьезно? Серьезно? – Томми ткнул в нее пальцем. – Никому не разрешено… Вам нельзя постоянно вторгаться в мое личное пространство. Я пытаюсь построить собственную жизнь, но как это сделать, если вы все время меня пасете?! 

– Обещай, что приедешь на выходные, чтобы мы все могли тебя потискать, и тогда я сделаю так, что никто больше не будет приезжать к тебе, – она помедлила. – Ну, скажем так. Я смогу урезать 30% визитов, а если ты наконец пожалуешься Филу, тот сможет отсечь еще 20%.

Томми вздохнул и разрешил ей обнять его:  
– На самом деле… я вас всех очень люблю, но вы не даете мне вздохнуть свободно.

– Я знаю, прости, – она поцеловала его в макушку. – Всего лишь одни выходные.

– Хорошо, – Томми ушел, махнув ей на прощание.

Ну и что это такое было? – застыл в изумлении Грег.

******************************

Неделю спустя Томми смотрел Нетфликс на ноуте, а Грег работал над домашним заданием – делал наброски. Внезапно в здании взвыла пожарная сирена, раздались чьи-то крики. Грег натянул штаны и выглянул в коридор: там метались в панике люди.

– Томми, надо выбираться наружу, что-то случилось, – Грег обернулся и застыл. Томми уже вытащил свой чемодан из-под кровати, рассовал ножи по карманам, затем вытащил лук и реальный колчан долбаных стрел. – Чувак, я думаю, сейчас не время Китнисс.

– Не люблю «Голодные игры», я фанат Хоукая, – ответил Томми. Он пошел вперед с такой уверенностью, которая одновременно и успокаивала, и пугала. Грег последовал за ним, как несколько других студентов. Томми направился к двери, но путь им преградил староста. 

– Там какие-то твари снаружи! – парень выглядел напуганным. – Как в долбаной видеоигре!

– Дай-ка взглянуть, – велел Томми.

– Я не дам вам выйти отсюда, – тот затряс головой.

– Как я посмотрю, в окнах этого здания слишком много стекол, – заметил Томми.

Его голос стал иным, как будто он кому-то подражал. Грег осторожно наблюдал за ним. 

Томми кивнул старосте:  
– Отведи всех в подвал. Давай же, я никого туда не пропущу.

– То, что ты ходишь в секцию стрельбы из лука и считаешь настоящего Хоукая сексуальным, не прокатит за план обороны! – заявил Грег. И удивился, увидев, как скривился Томми. – Эй, ты чего?

– Хоукай не сексуальный, он… да он может носить одну пару носков пять дней, если за ним никто не присматривает, – заявил Томми. – Отвратно.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Грег. – Ты же типа драгдилер.

– Что за хуйню ты несешь? – Томми пораженно уставился на Грега. – Какой драгдилер?

– Угу, может, сначала ты был просто мальчиком на побегушках, но сейчас поднялся по карьерной лестнице.

– Ты что, пересмотрел «Траффик»? – поинтересовался Томми. И тут он что-то увидел. – Откройте-ка дверь.

В его голосе было столько властности, что Грег просто сделал то, что ему велели. Томми выстрелил, и что-то упало с неба. Он выбежал наружу и осмотрел то, что свалилось, затем вернулся внутрь.

– Почему думботы напали на школу искусств? – пробормотал он себе под нос. Не обращая внимания на Грега, он вытащил телефон. – Кто едет сюда и какое отношение это имеет к тому, что Пеппер пропалила мою школу? – Некоторое время он слушал ответ, вставляя реплики. – Да, сэр. Нет, сэр. Один гражданский, сэр. Хорошо. Да. Да. Просто пусть кто-нибудь подтащит сюда задницу.

Грег воззрился на Томми:  
– Черт подери, кто ты такой?

– Томми Люнг, первокурсник, хочу научиться рисовать комиксы, – отчеканил тот. – И я стопудово не драгдилер.

Они наблюдали за происходящим через окна, Томми время от времени стрелял. Грег вообще уже ничего не понимал.

– Благодаренье Господу, – прошептал Томми. В небе нарисовалась полоса от реактивного двигателя.

– Это же Новый Железный человек, – узнал Грег.

– Точно, Рири такая крутая.

– Рири?

– Неважно, – отмахнулся Томми. Кто-то вбежал в здание. – Хоукай, ты заставила себя ждать!

– Прости, ты же прекрасно справился, – Хоукай выстрелила во что-то сзади себя, даже не оглянувшись. – Но, может, в этом была и наша вина.

– Да что ты говоришь? – Томми встал рядом с ней, и они начали вместе стрелять по летающим тварям, волной нахлынувшим на здание. Томми, конечно, не мог сравниться в меткости с Хоукай, но все равно подстрелил множество существ. Если бы Грег не был так перепуган, он бы даже восхитился. – Может быть, меня вычислили из-за того, что вы все повадились сюда ездить?

– Фил и Клинт скоро будут, кто-то, кроме этого парня-статуи, видел, как ты стреляешь?

– Нет, все в подвале, – ответил Томми. – А он решил, что я драгдилер, наверное, благодаря тому, как мастерски вы маскируетесь, – съязвил он.

– Я мастерски маскируюсь, – возразила Хоукай Ее следующая стрела оказалась взрывающейся. – Лучше, чем Хоукай. – Комм ожил у нее в ухе. – Поняла. – Она повернулась к Томми. – Приказ от высшего руководства. Вы двое возвращаетесь домой. 

– Нет, ну не надо! – запротестовал Томми.

– Домой? – скрипучим голосом спросил Грег.

– В Башню Мстителей, кое-что нужно уладить, – Хоукай ткнула в них пальцем. – Двигайтесь быстрей, джет ждет за кампусом, Новый железный человек и Мисс Марвел сами здесь закончат.

Томми застонал:  
– Черт, Грег, прости меня за всю эту фигню, которая на тебя обрушилась.

– Я… - Грег покачал головой и пошел за ними, не сказав ни слова.

*********************************

Грег сидел в комфортабельном кресле и наблюдал за тем, как его сосед по комнате, Томми Люнг, 170 см роста, будущий автор комиксов, орет сразу на старых и новых Мстителей. И Тор, пугающий Тор, вздрагивает от его криков, остальные неудобно ерзают, и чертов Томми, у которого джинсы порвались между бедром и задницей, грозно смотрит на них, и даже пресловутая Черная Вдова стоит перед ним, опустив голову. Нет, он бросит эту школу. Школы искусств слишком сумасшедшие.

– И еще кое-что… – в пятый раз сказал Томми.

Капитан Америка протянул бутылку содовой Грегу:  
– Прости за думботов и все это. Я говорил, чтобы они лучше заметали следы.

Греш ошарашенно уставился на него:  
– Так это же ты был тем парнем в бейсболке! Ты передал Томми тот пакет, а я решил, что ты используешь его как наркокурьера!

Стив стал ярко-пунцовым:  
\- Это были копик маркеры. Удалось купить на ебэй.

 

Грег посмотрел на Томми, затем начал истерически хохотать:

– К нам в колледж пришел замаскированный капитан Америка, чтобы принести тебе маркеры, которые купил на распродаже! – затем он рассмеялся еще сильнее. – Господи, фонд Старка! Мисс Поттс не основала тайную наркоимперию, просто ты не поехал домой на весенние каникулы, и они начали волноваться за тебя!

Его смех перерос в настоящую истерику.

– Моя мама прислала печенье, – Грег готов был заорать, когда внезапно его крепко обняли. Странно, но ему показалось, что это отец.

Он безотчетно прильнул ближе к обнявшему его человеку.

– Тихо, сынок, успокойся. Мне очень жаль, что это все с тобой случилось. Давай-ка просто подышим поглубже, – сказал мужчина, успокаивающе гладя его по спине. – Немедленно предоставьте отчет, – обратился он к остальным людям в комнате. Грег поверить не мог, что тот заставил всех заткнуться и обернуться к нему. Он поднял взгляд и увидел обычного бухгалтера, по виду слегка за шестьдесят, в очках с толстыми стеклами и с редеющими волосами.

Он оглянулся на Томми, которого обнимал… да бога в душу, тот Клинт, с которым Томми трепался по воскресеньям, оказался настоящим Хоукаем.

Новый Железный Человек отчиталась перед мужчиной, который кивнул ей:  
– Спасибо вам, Мстители, за то, что быстро отозвались. Надеемся, что это дело для вас будет закрыто.

– Почему старый Хоукай так улыбается? – спросил Грег.

– Я не старый, я… - Клинт замолчал. – Черт, что я ни скажу, будет хренью. Фил, как мне продолжить фразу «Я не старый, я…»?

– Ты нанесешь мистеру Думу ответный визит, в ту лабораторию на севере штата, о которой он думает, что мы не знаем, – сказал Фил. – И заставишь его понять, что Томми нельзя трогать. Никогда. Ты заставишь всех этих взрывающихся тварей понять, что Томми нельзя трогать. Задание ясно, Хоукай?

– Я так хочу оттрахать тебя как следует прямо сейчас, – ответил Клинт. – Ты в последнее время не позволяешь мне оторваться. В конце концов, уже Рождество, мой день рождения, и ты…

 

– О Господи, заткнись! – взвыл Томми.

– Мстители, общий сбор! – резко сказал Фил. Настоящие Мстители улыбнулись, отсалютовали Филу и направились на выход, и только Клинт задержался – чтобы поцеловать Фила. 

– Грег, здорово познакомиться с тобой. Томми очень много про тебя рассказывал. Придется ли мне тебя запугивать? – улыбнулся Клинт.

– Э-э-э… нет? – Грегу показалось, что у него вообще сейчас отнимется язык.

– Прекрасно, теперь мой горячий сосед по комнате из-за вас впадет в ступор, – Томми снова начал метаться по комнате. Затем замер. – О, кажется, я только что спалился.

Фил обнял его и сказал:  
– Мазел тов.

Клинт наклонился и шепнул на ухо Грегу:

– Относись к нему с уважением, иначе мы быстро найдем кого-нибудь тебе на замену.

Затем он выпрямился и прокричал:

– Вперед, на борьбу со злом!

– Ну, повеселись, штурмуя замок, – сухо сказал Фил. – А поскольку речь о Думе, замок будет вполне реальным.

Вскоре на этаже не осталось никого, кроме Фила и Томми с Грегом. 

– Ты у них главный? – спросил Грег Фила.

– Раньше я руководил ими, да. А теперь у меня маленький магазин для коллекционеров. Томми работал у нас, когда учился в старшей школе.

– И вам придется дать мне прибавку, когда я летом вернусь на подработку, – пробормотал Томми. – И взять меня на аукцион, где я смогу сделать ставки.

– А ты готовишься стать Мстителем? – спросил Грег, даже не зная, какой ответ хочет получить.

– Господи, да нет же, – Томми даже вздрогнул. – Я художник, ну там, принты, комиксы… – он пожал плечами. – Вот это все. Ну просто так получилось… Клинт и Фил меня наняли, и сначала они для меня были просто двумя старыми придурками, которые управляли магазином, едва сводившим концы с концами. А затем я просек, кто такой Клинт, и тогда все завертелось, я познакомился с супергероями, а они начали меня типа опекать. Ну, я немного скромный, и они боялись, что я не заведу друзей.

– Но ты милый и забавный, – вырвалось у Грега.

Томми наклонил голову.

Фил переводил взгляд с одного парня на другого.

– Пойду-ка я приготовлю горячий шоколад, – сказал он, направляясь на кухню, чтобы оставить их наедине.

– Так это часто с тобой случается? – спросил Грег, когда молчание слишком затянулось.

– Нет, обычно у меня была нормальная жизнь с мамой, ну или с Филом и Клинтом, а Мстители… я бывал у них на каникулах или на выходных. Иногда они заходили в магазин, зависали у нас на день или на неделю. Стив помогал мне с рисованием, Мелинда – с домашней работой, Тони… ну ладно, Тони ни с чем не помогал, но он приносил пончики, – беспомощно пробормотал Томми. – Они были словно надоедливые тетушки и дядюшки, ну или двоюродные братья-сестры, которые видят вас раз в несколько месяцев, треплют за щечки и забывают, что вы вообще-то взрослеете.

– Моя тетя – уборщица, – сообщил Грег.

– Моя мама тоже.

Они уставились друг на друга. 

– Я больше не смогу быть твоим соседом, – в конце концов выдавил Грег.

Томми кивнул:  
– Думаю, они все равно сейчас упекут меня в какое-нибудь более безопасное место.

Грег принес кружки:  
– Я приобрел небольшое бунгало. Тони разработает систему безопасности вместе с Наташей. Грег, на твой счет поступит некоторая сумма денег, чтобы компенсировать моральный ущерб за этот инцидент. Тебе придется подписать бумаги о неразглашении, прежде чем ты уйдешь. 

– Конечно, – согласился Грег. – Извини, Томми.

– Все в порядке, я понимаю, это немного странно.

Фил посмотрел на них:  
– Я подготовлю джет, чтобы вернуть тебя обратно, Грег.

Он поманил Грега за собой, и тот последовал за ним, прочь из Башни Мстителей.

 

Фил вернулся и сел рядом с Томми на кушетку:  
– Ему просто нужно время.

– Я хотел пригласить его выпить кофе, – Томми слегка прижался к Филу. – Скажи им, чтобы они перестали шпионить за мной.

– Скажу, – пообещал Фил. – Когда я попросил Мстителей приглядывать за тобой, я забыл, с кем имею дело. К тому же, Клинт попросил их попристальнее следить. Он волновался, что ты не вписываешься в тусовку.

– Ты наверняка накажешь его за это.

– Да он неделю сидеть не сможет, – пошутил Фил.

– Фу.

– Я скучал по тебе, мой мальчик.

– Я тоже, Фил. Отвезешь меня назад?

– Конечно, – согласился Фил.

*****************************************

Грег пристально посмотрел на домик. Тот не выглядел угрожающим, как будто лазеры, способные уничтожить его в одно мгновение, находились под землей. А Грег был уверен, что их запрограммировали на то, чтобы сжечь моментально именно его. После того инцидента он получил несколько сердитых писем от разных Мстителей, одно из которых уничтожило его компьютер. Но затем Фил привез новый компьютер и пообещал, что никто его больше не побеспокоит. Поток электронных писем иссяк.

Несколько раз он случайно пересекался с Томми в кампусе: тот по-прежнему был довольно замкнутым, но стал больше общаться с людьми. И странные короткие визиты разных людей в школу искусств резко прекратились. Ну, или Мстители действительно стали лучше маскироваться.

Лола, вся сияющая, стояла на подъездном пути к дому. Поскольку снег уже сошел, верх машины был открыт. Грег задумался, есть ли в ней лазеры.

Он взял телефон:  
– Пап?

– Просто скажи «привет» и что тебе очень жаль, а остальное будет зависеть от него, – сразу взял с места в карьер Джон, уже зная, зачем звонит сын. – Он или все поймет, или не поймет. Люблю тебя, и давай не затягивай с этим.

Грег сделал глубокий вдох и зашагал по дороге.

Никаких лазеров. Странно даже.

Он постучал и начал ждать.

Томми открыл дверь:  
– Привет, Грег. – Он стоял, слегка придерживая дверь, в толстовке с капитаном Америкой.

– Ты покупаешь одежду с Мстителями, хотя всех их знаешь?

– Фил – большой фанат кэпа, он скупает все свитшоты с ним, – пожал плечами Томми.

– Прости меня, – произнес Грег. – Мне правда очень-очень жаль. Это все было каким-то безумием, поэтому я и сказал, что не хочу больше жить с тобой, ну правда, сумасшествие какое-то, но я не понимал, что все случится так быстро, что в комнате будет так тихо, никакого включенного Нетфликса, никаких разговоров с кофе как с человеком, и это оказалось так неправильно… – Грег перевел дух. – Прости меня.

– Ты ненавидел, когда я включал Нетфликс, – напомнил Томми.

– Да, но я почему-то скучаю по нему, – пробормотал Грег.

Томми посмотрел на него:  
– Я собирался тут посмотреть документалку про британские замки, если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.

– Правда? – просиял Грег.

– Правда.

Томми закрыл за ним дверь.

Сидевшая в машине через улицу напротив Наташа включила комм:  
– Потенциальные голубки воссоединились, на горизонте все чисто, – она прислушалась. – Нет, Клинт, я не полезу в комнату парня. Направляюсь домой.

Она улыбнулась и поехала прочь.


End file.
